Ellen Reese Chronicles
by Ellen 'Birdie' Reese
Summary: The history of Ellen Reese - Derek and Kyle Reese's sister - and a group of Los Angeles Resistance soldiers
1. Virus

******Author note: **First thing I want to noted that English isn't my first language, so I ask you for understanding..

* * *

_Los Angeles, 2029_

* * *

My name is Ellen. Ellen 'Birdie' Reese. I'm resistance soldier under John Connor's command. There is a 2029 year. World after Judgement Day. We fight with machines, with Skynet. I'm Gold Team's Command Sergeant Major at LA Resistance. I am 23 years old. And I'm dying..

My unit has found some lab. It was full of human remains and something else.. something that was not seen, but which quickly revealed its presence. Virus. Soldiers began to vomit and lose consciousness. Now all my men fall down one by one. I don't know how I will hold myself.

I took my radio and I said with difficulty.

"It's Birdie here. Anyone hear me? I need help. Repeat. I need help. We are in section B, Square 8th. Over".

Nothing. I repeated again and after while I heard a familiar voice "Hold on Birdie, I'm coming for ya!".

It was Martin Bedell. My cousin and commander. Now I knew he will find us. He would never give up.

I took radio again and I said "I'm glad to hear you Cousin. The risk of epidemy, I repeat 'epidemy'. Take uniforms and masks.. You have to.. "

I cut, because I started to cough. I heard only answer from radio "Copy that. Just hold on."

I looked at my hand, and with astonishment I saw the blood on it "I am coughing blood.. not good.." I thought. I answered weakly by radio "Hurry up guys.."

I turned off the radio and I switch on my locator. I had to sit down.

I heard terrible scream behind me. I turned around and I have seen Alonso, my sniper shooter. He was hitting his head by wall and screamed scary. His face was all in blood. I couldn't watched it on this.

Suddenly someone threw himself on me and crushed me to the ground. I tried to get away, but he put a knife to my neck and whispered. "Do not move, monster. I'll kill you devil!".

I looked at his face. I recognized him.

"Collin.." I whispered. "Collin, it's me. Ellen."

He didn't listen. He picked up the knife and was ready to stick it in me, when suddenly a shot was fired. Collin fell on me. He was dead. I dropped him from myself with difficulty.

"You should run, Ellen." I heard voice close to me. "It's not safe here."

It was Nick, my deputy.

"What the hell's going on here, Nick?" I said with angry.

"People are killing each other. Run, I stop them"

I took his hand "No, we have to find the way out. They are looking us already. Come with me."

He looked at me and I have seen in his eyes the same madness like in Collin's eyes. He smiled to me wild and scary smile, turn around and walked away. I looked after him like hypnotized.

Suddenly I heard another scary scream and I started to run.

I ran blindly, I'm lost in this maze of corridors and I could not find the exit to the outside. I fell helpless. I couldn't run anymore. I only crawled. In the distance I could heard the cries of my people. The virus, which we found, caused hallucinations and madness, rage bloody murder.

I had no strength anymore. I felt like my internal organs are on fire, I could not breathe. As a medical officer I knew that I had no chance to escape. I knew that I was infected too. It was only a matter of time.. I lay down in the corner by the wall, clutching a radio in my hands.

"Martin, where are you?"

* * *

My cousin Martin.. Well, really we were not related. I had only two brothers. Derek and Kyle were soldiers of the Resistance as well. They worked in different units, but they taught me everything that I know. One day they got some important and secret missions from John Connor. I never saw them again.. When my brothers left, Martin really support me. He was like a brother to me. I trusted him implicitly, and I knew I could always count on him no matter what. We were like family, damn we were family! Bloodlines is not everything.. I was sure that Martin will never surrender. , If anyone could find me, it was him. I was only afraid that I will be already dead then..

* * *

Minutes passed, but to me it seemed that it was an eternity.. Suddenly I heard a noise. I was scared that I also start to have hallucinations. But the noise was repeated, this time closer. This could be one of my soldiers. I squeezed harder my gun to defend myself, but no one attacked me. It was only a rat. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I took the radio to the hand and said with an effort "Can anyone hear me?"

After a while I heard the voice of Martin. "Hold that signal, I'm coming for you Birdie. I'm almost there."

"I'm here .." I said, but my words had no sound.

Radio fell out of my hand and fell to the floor.

"Hicks! I think I got her, I'm sending coordinates now." I heard and I lost consciousness.


	2. In the embrace of death

I woke up in a chopper. I saw people's faces around in uniforms and with masks to breathe. I lay on someone's lap. Chopper was shaking terribly and noise made it difficult to understand words. I tried to say something, but the words stuck in my throat.

Someone leaned over me and handed me a bottle of water. It was Martin. I drank a few drops and I started coughing. Martin was holding me.

When I was able to speak, I barely croaked, "My men.. My men?"

"Ellen, you need to rest. Don't worry about them, we got them covered. " Martin said. His voice sounded strange, deformed by the breathing apparatus. "Do not worry, nobody left behind"

I breathed a sigh of relief. But after a while, I remembered all the horrible scenes that I saw. It was not the end. This virus was still dangerous.

I gathered strength and I lifted my head. I grabbed Martin by his uniform and I said with big effort: "Martin, this virus can not get out. We saw hundreds of corpses. You have to destroy this place."

There was something else. I looked into his eyes and said firmly, "When we will die, burn our bodies, do you understand? To ashes. Make sure that! Promise me!"

His eyes were serious, he knew the seriousness of the situation and imminent danger to the resistance.

"I promise. I will level the place, but you are not going to die, Birdie. I will not let you die."

I fell back helpless. I had tears in his eyes.

"I failed you. I failed everyone. I did not perform the command." I whispered.

"Do not talk like that. Everything will be fine. Stay with me, Ellie. We're almost there... Just stay with me..

The roar of the engine acted me sleepy. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and not wake up anymore.

Chopper landed. Someone, probably Martin took me on his arms and carried me outside. I felt a blast of hot desert wind on my face.

I had my eyes closed. I had fever and I became delirious.

We walked into a some underground place. Characteristic odor of medic clinic for a moment restore my clarity of thought. I opened my eyes. I knew this place. I frequently helped here Connor's wife, Kate, in the care of patients ill with infectious diseases. I never thought that I would be here again, this time as a patient.

Martin ran with me in his arms to one of the hermetically-ventilated lab. He laid me gently on the bed. I lay still, nothing hurt me. I felt nothing.

Suddenly I felt something strange. Just like something would crawled on my hand..

I opened my eyes and saw a big hairy spider. His eyes were huge and his fangs were ready to bite. I wanted to throw it at me, but he was still there. He was getting closer and closer.. Behind him walked another spider. And the next.. Hundreds!

Some part of me knew that it wasn't true that it was just a hallucination. However, reality and illusion began to fade for me. I started to scream.

„Take these spiders! Take them away from me! They are everywhere! Take them!"

Someone took my hand. Spider, who sat there, vanished into thin air.

"Nothing is here, Birdie" Martin's voice was coming to me from so far away. "Birdie .. BIRDIE! Stay with me damn it! Carlos get me 20 ccs quick! Birdie ... listen to me. Listen to my voice. Stay with me."

Someone hold of me and I felt the needle prick. Some cold fluid flow into my veins.

Spiders were gone.

Slowly, everything returned to normal. Martin stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

"It's okay Birdie. Everything will be fine. You're safe. Do not worry, we will help you."

His voice was soothing. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me. I smiled weakly and sighed deeply.

"You scared me Cousin!" Martin wiped his brow and pushed his hair up. Trying to keep me in full consciousness he asked me "Do you know where you are? Do you recognize this place?"

I looked around. "Sure, I do." I said weakly. "I've been here hundreds of times with Kate. I helped her .. it .."

Suddenly I stopped. Someone stood at the door. Someone should not be here. I pretended to not see him. "I helped her with the patients. Now I'm here, but as a patient. Kind of irony, huh?"

"Look, there was my desk." I rose with difficulty on my elbow, to show his hand. In fact, I wanted to have a better field of vision. With the other hand I reached stealthily toward the weapon. Unfortunately I did not find. In panic I started to search my clothing. "What the hell?! Where's my gun?"

"What? What happened, Birdie?" Martin looked at me puzzled.

I grabbed his hand and whispered in the ear. "Look over there, someone is standing there. It's David! He lives! Where's my gun?"

Martin looked around. "No one is there."

"That's he! David! Kill him!

Martin was holding me tight. "Calm down, Birdie. He is not here. David is dead."

David. Cheater and a liar. Traitor. My love and my worst nightmare.

I knew that he was dead. I killed him by myself. But despite this, it was he.

He stood there and looked at me. I saw his face and his sarcastic smile. The same smile like then when he said to me, "You will not shoot Ellie. You can not. You love me, even now. You always will. So you will not shoot .." I could. And I scored. I killed him.

And now he was back.

"This is he!" I screamed. I began to struggle, but Martin would not let me get free. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT!"

„No, I don't. Calm down Birdie. Your fine...he's not here. Jackson, help me to hold her!"

David did not stand at the door anymore. He stood by my bed, next to Martin. I screamed. I tried to get out. I felt a stinging.

"Shit, I can not puncture the vein! Keep her further! What the hell? Crap! I broke the needle! Son of the .."

"Try again. Marcus, you do this better! Jackson help me"

David leaned over me. I saw him, even through closed eyes.

Another sting.

"Done! There is no like old good doctor Marcus right? No more needles boss, and it was the last bottle! She bruise all. Why does she so kicked?"

"Shut up and help her keep" Martin was furious. "Birdie can you hear me?"

I've heard.

I felt a cold liquid that resounds in my veins.

David's face had disappeared, so I opened my eyes. I saw Martin. I wanted to say something, but at the same time Martin was change to David. I screamed, terrified. I fight blindly, kicking, biting. I was like crazy.

"Ellen, calm down. It's okay .." I heard Martin's voice, but spoken by David.

"AAAAA! She bit me!" Jackson scremed and let me go.

I had been freed for a while. I used a moment and reached for a weapon.

"Jackson look out! She has your weapon! Birdie no!"

Weapon fired into the air. Someone pulled a gun out of my hand.

"Jackson, you keep her? Marcus help him!"

Now, I was held by three Davids. I got furious. I beat indiscriminately.

"Daamn!"

For a split second I saw Martin wipes the blood from his mouth. I had to hit him and cut his lips. But after moment it was David again. I shouted triumphantly.

"I always say that we must never underestimate a woman's fury"

"You are always so wise, Einstein?" Martin / David breathed heavily. "You had to hold her, right? Damn, we have no choice. Forgive me cousin."

He hit me. In one moment I fell limp on the bed. I did not lose consciousness, but I had no more strength to get up.

"Gosh, I have never thought that she has so much strength! Martin, remind me to I never pissed her off."

"You can be sure, mate. Birdie can you hear me?"

I've heard, but I was afraid to open my eyes. I was surrounded by darkness.

„I see blood, blood everywhere.." I said without forces, weaker and weaker. „And the darkness. The darkness around me.. Death.." I whispered. „ There's no escape.."

„Damn! Marcus, another shoot! Crap, there is no needle.. Son of a... Stay with me Birdie. Please stay with me."

Martin's voice was so far away.

Suddenly I felt the fall. I'm falling down a bottomless abyss. I started waving my hands to catch anything to stop. I was falling all the time.

„Birdie, if you can hear me you need to fight it. I know your in there. I need you to fight it. I know you can."

I stopped.

Someone grabbed me. Someone.. I knew his face.. that smile.

The darkness was gone. I felt safe, the pain passed. I knew already who saved me. A friend, the best friend I ever had. He died few months ago, saving my life.

„Martin.. „ I started loosing my breath. „Martin?"

„I'm here Ellen. What is it? I'm here.."

I smiled weakly with closed eyes „ I see Dominic.. He is here.. Smiles to me. I don't feel pain anymore.. I feel nothing... I.."

„No...damn you no. Don't leave me! Ellen...ELLEN!

It was the last thing I heard.


	3. In the embrace of death 2

When I regained consciousness, I felt pain throughout ALL my body. I tried to lift my head, but it was heavy like lead. The world spun before my eyes, light was irritated and stung my eyes. With great difficulty I raised my hand. I saw a lot of traces after the injections, the needles were pierced almost side by side. The effort nearly took away my breath. The hand fell limp. I felt nauseous. Last ounce of strength, almost silently, I whispered one word: "Water.."

"Bloody 'ell, you're awake!" I heard. Someone grabbed a canteen and hold it to my mouth, helping me up with one arm to drink.

Choking myself, I have drank some water. I fell limp on the bed. For a moment I lay motionless breathing heavily. When I calmed down enough to be able to open my eyes again, I saw a familiar face. Martin looked exhausted. He had dark circles under the eyes. He had to watch over me for many hours. Emotions grabbed me by the throat.

I tried to smile, but I had no strength. I tried to speak. " What happened?"

Martin helped me up. "Birdie, I must insist that you lay back down. You still have the virus in you. The effects will kick in shortly."

He indicated to a bed across the room. "You and your men were attacked with what would appear to be a virus, similar to the one we had experince with earlier only stronger... much stronger. Your symptoms all matched: histeria,visions, skin that felt like ice. The fact being you should be dead. If Hicks and I hadn't found you when we did, you most likely would be."

I closed my eyes and taked a deep breath. "Geez.. I remember nothing.." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Is it over now?"

Bedell did not answer. He sat with pursed lips, not looking at me. His silence frightened me.

"I know this your face.." I said softly. "Tell me the truth Cousin."

Martin has shaken his head. "I don't know. Your vitals and everything reads normal like it should, but..." He turned and picked up a clipboard and looked at it, flipping the pages.

"Your red and white blood cell count is off the chart. Your blood pressure high. Your sugar level most recently spiked but it's seemed to go back down and your sodium intake hasn't moved from the normal level." He looked at me. "None of these readings add up."

I looked at him blankly, as if I did not understand the words that he says. My mind not worked normally yet. "What are you trying to say? This fucking thing is in me still?"

"No... Yes. No... I don't know. You are no longer showing signs of it anyways, but your body is telling me something different."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "Bloody hell.."

"I'm working right now to figure it out. What you have is completely different from what we've dealt with. Plus it was Lauren's sister who carried the cure we didn't have to come up with the cure from scratch. Allison is working to get me a sample of the virus it's self. It may also be able to explain the symptoms as well."

"What can I do?" I tried to get up. "I want to help you too.."

Martin gently pushed me back down.

"Right now, the best thing you can do is stay down and rest. With the amount of blood your producing isn't very good. You move to much and it will get your heart rate to spring up. After that...poof!"

He gave me a small smile. "Don't worry. We got it covered for now."

I sighed with resignation. "Crap! I'll crazy lying here idle.."

Martin shrugged. "Could be worse. Thankfully it was not/is not. No worries, it'll only be for a day at the most. Ally told me that they were heading out first light tomorrow, I should have the virus by sunset. Hopefully your blood count will have settled by then. At this point, it's just a sit and wait. There is nothing else I can do save draw blood and make sure your vitals stay normal..."

„Is there nothing you can remember about what happened? Even the smallest thing may help.."

I closed my eyes and tried to think clearly. I began to speak softly and slowly..

* * *

"We went to see an old hangar at the eighth square. Scout reported that it was a magazine once. We had hope to find food there, maybe some medication. There was no metals in the area. It seemed suspicious, but we had no choice. When we went inside.."

I stopped and tears flowed from my eyes.

"God, Martin.. There were so many of human remains! Hundreds of corpses! Women and children.. Tiny children, just infants! Creepy.."

I took a deep breath.

"It was some lab. We found some scientists in white coats. These were humans Cousin! Humans! Not machines. They were dead too. My people puking at the sight of this horrors! The stench was unbearable. We had no masks. We were there only a few minutes, but my people have already started to lose consciousness. Before we found exit, half already dead. We had no strenght to go on. The air was so stale that we had no air to breathe. People began to choke and cough. Some got a fever and convulsions, others had hallucinations. I stood it the longest of all. I do not know why. I managed to summon help. You know the rest.."

After a moment's silence, I added quietly. "I remember one thing. We did not pay enough attention on it before, but now it's starting to make sense. Frightening sense.."

I raised my head, looked into his eyes and began to speak with scary in my voice. "All these women were pregnant, or just shortly after birth! Jesus! These bastards have experimented with human children!"

Martin nod and rubbed his chin thinking. Finally after several minutes he said calmly. "I'm going to go back there"

He stood up, and grabbed a cup of water. Gave it to me.

"There's got to be something there that will give me the answers I need. We have to figure out to prevent them from father experimentation. It doesn't add up...why would they experiment with children? What are they planning?"

"What do you wanna do?" I looked at him scared. "You can't go back there! It's too dangerous! Besides, you had to destroy this place.." I grabbed his hand. "I can't loose you.."

Martin said gently. "Birdie, I see no other way. I need to find out what they were doing and why."

I whispered sadly. "I know.."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Please, be careful Cousin.."

He smiled, wiped away my tears. "Don't worry about me Cousin. I'm always careful."

He pulled out a watch from his pocket. "This is a SAT watch." Gave it to me. "It can track and follow just about anything. I've programmed it to follow my watch's location" Indicated to the one on his wrist. "It will let you know where I am at all times."

He grabbed his IR20 and loaded it. Then hung it across his back. "If you need anything, or anything happens, press the top left button twice. Otherwise..I'll be back."

I looked at watch. "I will be waiting.. Good luck"

Martin nod, then with a smile turned and head out. Jumped on to the elevator and he head back up to the surface.

I looked after him for a long time.

The future did not look good for the Resistance..


	4. In the embrace of death 3

I woke up suddenly, snatched from a dream, or rather a nightmare, which tormented me for a few days. Nightmare of dead children with young faces contorted by pain. I always woke up screaming then, this time too. But this time something was different. There was something wrong, I felt it. I felt hot and stuffy, while I was shaking with cold.

"Not good.. I don't like it. Something is wrong.." I thought, looking around, or near it is someone I could call on for help. There is nobody there. I was alone. With my mouth wasn't coming out any sound that would alert someone. Fever and pressure rise at an alarming rate. I clutched the air violently, as if it wasn't oxygen in the air.

Suddenly I felt a sharp jolt.

Monitor, to which I was connected, began to record some unusual readings. All kinds of alarms visual, audible, some graphs on the screen. But I didn't see it. My flesh tore terrible convulsions. I could not do anything. The arms and legs rose and fell dramatically, the head hit the pillow with a crazy rate. Good that I was strapped a belt because otherwise I could fall to the floor. I could not breathe, my heart stopped. It lasted only 30 seconds, but for me it was an eternity.

Suddenly everything stopped just as suddenly and without reason, as it had started. I took a deep breath like after a long stay under water. Everything stopped, the monitor pointed the correct and normal readings again. Pressure and temperature returned to normal. I looked around, confused. I did not know what scared me more, this attack, or his sudden disappearance. I was certain that this is not the end yet. This is just the beginning. But the beginning of what?

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

* * *

On the same day I had three more such attacks. All were equally short, but the same violent like the first.

I did not know what to think about it. It wasn't like anything I knew so far.

I was terrified.

People, who looked after me, decomposed hands helplessly. I saw in their eyes the same astonishment and dismay, what I felt myself.

They looked at me furtively, as if with fear.

They were afraid me?

But why?

Questions, questions..

All the time only questions. No answers.

I felt the tears welling in me eyes.

I clenched my teeth. I can't appear weak, not now. I must be strong.

But the tears didn't listen and flowed a streams.

I pressed a button on the watch.

Sobbing softly, I whispered: "Martin, where are you?"

* * *

This time the attack came so suddenly, without any warning signs as the increase in pressure or temperature. In an instant, everything was normal and after next moment - total madness.

The world spun around me.

The veins swelled me so much that I had feeling that they just explode for second.

From hitting me head I almost lost consciousness. Corner of my eye I saw a red streak. Could it be blood?

Someone called out my name, but I was not sure. It could be a voice from another world, it sounded so strange and unfamiliar for me.

Half a minute passed, and the attack has not ended like before.

This is the end, I will not survive this.

Slowly, I have ceased to fight..

* * *

Time stopped.

I felt like I was in the air.

Suddenly something jerked me sharply down.

I felt excruciating pain.

Gravity acted again.

I felt pain in all my bones, muscles, every part of my body.

The impression was that if I fell from a great height into deep water.

I sharply took air into the lungs..

The first breathe since so long time..

I lived still. But how long yet?


	5. Fury

I did not know how long I slept, probably a few days. It was good for me. My strength came back fast. None of the attacks did not repeat more again.

When I awoke, I saw my brothers, Kyle and Derek, around me. I smiled weakly and I said shy. "Hi there. What's up?"

They have not answered. Their faces were stone and serious. I smiled to them. "Do you have a meeting or something?"

No response. This grave silence surprised me. And scared.

Suddenly someone come to room and I saw a familiar face. "Martin!" I exclaimed happily. "You're back! Did you find something?"

Martin looked around puzzled, with whom I speak. I looked around too. Kyle and Derek disappeared. The room was empty. Strange.. But, after what I been through recently, nothing could surprised me anymore.

Martin shaked his head, setting his IR20 down, then collapses into a chair. He looked worn and exhausted. With several cuts here and there. After a minute or so of silence, though it seemed like ages, he finally spoke. "It's gone. It's all just...gone." He looked up past me, distant.

I looked at him, blinking in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Martin looked to me and said: "The entire compound is destroyed. Nothing was there when I went back except for rubble remains. And it wasn't us, because I know I called off that bombing. Judging by the why the rubble looked, it was blown from the inside. Everything was either fried or in pieces."

"Skynet blurred traces .." I sighed. "Now what? What are we gonna do?"

It was more a rhetorical question, because I knew the answer.

"I do not know.."

"I do not know what to do at all." Martin covered his face with his hands and for a moment there was silence. "I just do not know.. I do not see no way out, no point of reference. Nothing."

I looked at him. It wasn't Martin whom I knew. Helplessness was not in his nature. The situation had to be really desperate if he said something like that.

"I reported about everythingto the principal command ." he said after a moment. He combed his hair with his fingers, as always he did when he was nervous. "They ordered the case be marked as confidential. In case of questions, we have to say this virus is the same as before.."

"But that's not true!" I exclaimed.

"I know." Martin sighed. "They have given the code name of 'Lullaby'. We have not taken any steps on our own. They have to deal with everything.."

"Yeah, sure! As always.. They will do nothing!"

"As always.." Martin sighed.

Suddenly he struck his fist on the table. "Bloody'ell! I will not wait idly until you will die! They do not care about our lives at all! So many good soldiers died already... They sacrificed them. I will not sacrifice you!"

I smiled. It was Martin, what I knew.

„Aye! Now you're talking my language!"

I looked around. "How do my men feel? In what condition are they?"

Martin looked away, distant again. "They dead.. This is what I'm trying to tell you. You're the only one who made it. " He looked back. "Birdie I'm sorry.."

* * *

I looked at him, speechless with amazement. "Whaat?" Slowly came into my mind the meaning of words spoken by him. Pain twisted my face, tears flowed from the eyes, from my mouth came out a desperate cry. "NOOOOO!"

Martin shaked his head, trying to comfort me. "We did the best we could...it just...wasn't good enough."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "My God.. My God.." I whispered. I can't find different words. Then I opened my eyes. My hands clenched into fists. I tried to calm down a little. I wiped my eyes and clenched my teeth. With difficulty I mastered sobbing. I looked at Martin and asked quietly. "Why me, Martin? WHY ME?"

"Wrong place wrong time...I don't know." He stand up and walked over to the sink turning on the faucet, he washes his hands and blood runs into the sink.

"No! That is not what I ask! " I sat up suddenly in bed. I was shaking all the rage. My pain and sadness was turned into fury and anger. "Why only I survived? Why? WHY?"

Martin spined looking at me. "I don't know...there's something in your blood it's fighting it. I don't know what it is, I have no bloody idea." I noticed he tried hard not to bring his own anger into this.

I began to pluck from my body different electrodes, wires and other things. "What the hell is that? What's going on here?!"

"I don't know what's going on. All I know is that the virus effects everyone differently. Some go crazy, others just drop dead. We're still testing with the virus..."

I listened him and my fury grew, anger hide my common sense. "I'm f**king this!"

I pulled a drip. Blood flowed from my hand, but I did not see it. Rage has added me forces.

"I'll get those bastards! I'll kill them! I'll kill everyone!"

I got out of bed. The legs buckled under me, but immediately I rose again. The blood almost boiled in my veins, my eyes were burning. "Where are my stuff?"

Martin stayed calm. "Over there on the mantle"

He lied of course, there being no mantle, but I was blinded for everything.

He walked over, blocking my path. "Lay back down. Your not fit to fight, let alone walk."

I raised my head and looked into his eyes, trying to stand straight.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY.. "

"You won't stop me." I said slowly, drawling every word.

The first time I objected to the commander. The first time I objected to Martin. But I was not myself at this moment. Rage blinded me. I was ready for anything.

"That wasn't a request Major" Martin replied calmly, being sure it's better to use my rank not name this time."That was an order."

It worked, I stopped.

"There are better ways to solve this Major, then to run around our guns blazing. We'd get killed if we did that. Now lay back down, we don't know how much time we have before Skynet strikes. We need to be ready for anything, this means finding a cure and our best bet is in your blood. You want to help? Now is your chance."

I listened to his calm voice, and I slowly subsided myself. I knew he was right. Martin was always right. What I wanted to do? Am I mad? I looked at my hands. They were shaking. I felt stupidly.

I took a deep breath. I lowered my head and said quietly. "I'm sorry.." I had no enough strength stand anymore. My legs buckled and I fell down on floor..

Martin reached out and caught me. He carried me back to the bed and laid me down gently. Looking down at me, he shook his head. "No Cousin, I'm sorry. This should have never happened, but it did; and now I'm going to fix it. I promise you this: We will avenge your men, but all in good time. For now we have a greater task at hand. We must find that cure in order to prevent something like this from happening in the future."

I listened him and I felt so powerless.. so helpless. I hated feeling like this! But I could do nothing..

I was not only a problem now - I was a real threat. I could to become a weapon in the hands of Skynet.

Resistance Holocaust.

* * *

Suddenly I felt like someone watching me. I looked around frantically, but no one was there. But this feeling did not want to pass. I wanted to reach out to Martin, but instead of my hand I saw a monstrous long claws. Claws in the blood.. I wanted to scream but I could not get to vote. I closed my eyes in horror. When I opened them again I saw Martin, who was watching me carefully with a serious face. I quickly looked at my hand - everything was normal again.

I felt terrible fear. "You should kill me.. I'm serious Cousin." I said softly and weakly. "I can infect you all. I am a too big threat for Resistance. Besides .. "

I paused and added, whispering into his ear. "Something is wrong with me. I do not know what. But I do not like it. I'm not myself.. " I looked into his eyes and I whispered. "I'm scared.."

Martin looked at me and said calm. "That is why you are here and not at base HQ. Sector 7 is thee most secure facility in this area. Nothing can get in or out without the passcode and only one person has that code...me. Your perfectly safe from harming others as long as you are here.."

He takes out a small bottle of clear liquid and hands it to me. "Take it. It will help." Then he sat down on the table nearby. "I refuse to kill you Cousin. You aren't much of a threat to me, no offense. Though it is besides the point, you aren't a threat to this Resistance. The fact is you are our only hope."

He took away hair from my face. "Everyone is scared Cousin. Hell, I'm even scared. To say otherwise is a lie to yourself and a lie to anyone you say it to. Only one person in this Resistance can't feel fear and that is Allison. Outside of that I guarentee that the others feel it too."

"Don't ask me again to kill you. Never again, you hear me? I will find you out what is wrong with you. I will fix it. Everything can be fix, its only a matter of finding it. Trust me Cousin, all problems have an answer. I promise, better I swear, to you I will find it."

I said nothing. What would I can say? Tears in my eyes was my only answer..


	6. Cure

I spent the next few weeks in solitary confinement. My physical strength returned very quickly, but the mentality was still broken. There were days that I thrashed wildly around the room, pounding things around me. Sometimes I closed in on myself, run away in a corner and not go out of there for a long time. Then I didn't eat, not drink, I just looked ahead, unseeing eyes.

When I felt normally I worked on a cure for me, and for the future infected. Work gave me a respite from the crazy thoughts gave me purpose and hope. I studied my own blood, trying to understand why the virus does not kill me. But to no avail. Virus assimilated with me, perhaps even changed my DNA. I did not want to even think what it might mean for me.

Today I also sat at a microscope, from early morning till my eyes start ached. Suddenly I heard someone entered the room. I did not need to turn away. Only Martin had access code.

I sighed and said. „Tell me that you got something Cousin, otherwise I'll lose my mind.."

Martin come to the desk and stood up next to me. "We'er about to find out. Birdie, I need to drawl some of my own blood. Can you give me a hand?"

He walked over grabbing a needle and offered it to me. Then he grabbed a piece of cloth and tightened it around his arm.

I shaked my head in disbelief. We was trying everything already. What else we could do? But without word I took the syringe from him and I pricked it one efficient movement into the vein and gets vial of blood. "Here you are. „

„Now what?"

"Thank you" He took the syringe from me and walked over back to the table. "Now we infect my blood with the virus..." He was placing on a slide under a microscope. Then taking the virus he placed it directly into his blood sample, watching as it slowly reacts with his blood. We have done this hundreds times. After waiting a minute he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. " I've just finished making this.." He said and he pulled out an eye dropper. Taking a sample of the liquid, he placed it on the slide mixing it with the blood and virus, then he watched forward under a microscope.

At first nothing was happened. Then slowly the virus could be seen... I don't know.. growing?

„Damn it!" he slammed his fist into the table, making a dent. "Why the hell is this not working? This is the fifteenth trial..." He looked back then stopped. "Cousin..." Suddenly a smile was come on his face. "I think I got it.."

"It works!" He stepped back to let me see it as well.

I looked through a microscope. I watched as the blood cells began to repair themselves and the virus disintegrated. Smile has lit up my face. „Beautiful. This is beautiful." I looked at him with hope in my eyes. „Maybe this is solution?"

I took another vial and gave him. „Try it now if will works with my blood."

Martin took the vial from me and extracts some of the blood, he placed it on a clean slide. Then he took some of the contents from the small bottle of liquid and placed it on the slide with the blood and watched. „I don't get it…" He turned around to look at me. „Look at this." He moved aside for me to watch. „Your blood cells are repairing themselves. Everything is acting as normal, but the virus has latched itself to your blood cells. I'm guessing it must change due to exposer your blood cells have actually bonded with the virus"

"Yeah.." I thought. „This little bastard is in me still.. The question is how to dig him out of here? Seems I have to accept it for now and concentrate on cure for future infected.."

Motioning to the slide Martin rubbed his chin. „You should know, the ironic thing is that all this is holding up the small bottle water and sugar, mixed with a Magnesium Chloride and Sodium Sulfate; basically…cotton candy with a hint of salt. I can try to up the dose and see if that works. The idea would be the longer exposed, the higher the dose needed...maybe."

"Funny, what man will can try, when has no idea what to try yet to makes it works.." I thought with irony.

I smiled. „It's a good start."

„We're on the right track. At least we can be calm about eventual newly infected.." I took a small bottle of liquid. „Maybe if we add it.. Auuu! Holy shit!" Glass has broken in my hands, and wounded my fingers. Blood dripped onto the floor. „Goddamn it!"

„Ellen!" Martin run over to me, looked at my hand. Letting out a long breath he sighed. „t's alright..Come on, lets clean your hand."

I looked at him in astonishment. „I do not know what happened. It just broke in my fingers.." I said, letting him clean the wounds on my hands. I gritted my teeth when he took out a small piece of glass. „Thank God it wasn't any acid.."

Martin gave me a small smile."Don't worry about it Cousin, accidents happen. Besides, I can make more, just as easily." He wrapped my hand and blood finally stopped flowing. „We need to run a check on your blood though. Can't afford to take any chances."

I looked at my bandaged hands and I sighed. „In this state, I won't help you much.."

Martin shaked his head. „That's not true. Actually you're really the only person who can help, at risk of infecting the others."

He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes "Just don't do it again, okay? Your blood is too precious."

I nodded. "Okay"

"You have to be more careful, you have holes in his hands, Cousin"

I looked at him and we both burst out laughing.

We knew that we had a lot of work. The future didn't look good, but not so hopeless like before. Any day could give another infections. We both knew that will be for sure. Sooner or later...

But then, in this moment we felt joy and relief. The hope filled our hearts. We laughed to tears, as if laugh has become for us an antidote to all this stress, pain and fear that accompanied us so long. Just laugh or something more...?

* * *

**Author note: And that would be end of chapters based on discussions in LA Resistance Group on Facebook. The following chapters will be of my own concept. I hope you will like them like the ones you just read ( at least I hope you liked them )**  
**I want to thank to my dear Cousin Martin Bedell for his priceless help and his participation in this story. Thank you so much Cousin**!


	7. Pandora's Box

"So this is it, right?" Martin asked, looking through binoculars at a magazine found by my crew.

Yes, the crew, not unit. Gold Team Unit ceased to exist. My people died a horrible death by dangerous virus infection, a new weapon of Skynet. Only I survived. Barely. I still do not know why. Martin found the vaccine and the others are safe. For now.

The virus assimilated with my blood, and became a part of me. I do not infect, but the consciousness that I'm a living time bomb caused that no one of the soldiers did not want to work with me any more. I am not surprised at this. Besides, I was not ready yet to be command of a large branch.

So I asked Martin about a small group, made up exclusively of volunteers. As a result, I got those people not because they wanted to do such work with me, but because nobody else wanted to work with them.

We were reconnaissance group, for the so-called mission unfeasible.

* * *

Five people. Five desperadoes like me. Crazy and ready for anything.

'Pinky'. Specialization - techniques. No one knows his real name. No one ask him. Poor shooter (well it is difficult to good shoot when you have glasses as thick bottoms of the jars), but he cans fix and build absolutely anything. The computer genius. In his spare time he plays with his rat Lucy and watch the cockroaches. She says it's his hobby. If he says so..

Barlow. Michael. Specialization - a sniper. Buffoon, cockscomb and selfish moron, as well also a womanizer and chauvinist pig. Asshole in every way. But he shoots great and hits always where he wants. Always. I wish he could shut up his mouth sometimes..

Yun. Suri. Specialization - recon. Small, petite Asian woman who can approach silently in any location. Best eye and photographic memory really help her work. Silent killer. Tacit and menacing. She lost four of their children and for each of the she pays back a hundred times now. When she falls into a rage kills with frightening fury. That's why Michael calls her 'Fury'..

Nomada. JPs. Specialization - a backup. Two crazy twins Jean and Pierre. Nobody knows which is which. They look identical, they do everything together. To facilitate them both we called them JP's. They love to build traps, they enjoy then like children. And they compete with each other. They have an irritating habit of confirming each other's words. They are the only ones in the group, who have sense of humor all the time. Always. Sometimes quite inappropriately to the situation..

Five people. Five completely different characters and personalities. Motley misfits. And me. Can say that I belong to them like a glove.

It is not easy. There are still clashes between us. But slowly, we reach each other..

* * *

"Big son of a bitch," muttered Martin. He smiled to me "Good job. Seems that we are the first."

I stood next to him. "Yeah, pretty damn big. And armed to the teeth." I replied.

"Metals?" He asked short.

"Nah, explosives. A lot. Special security.."

„No metals? Strange.."

„No really.."

I sighed. "Damn! Why I have so big bad luck all the time?" I thought.

"Cursed Pandora's Box " I said.

He looked at me sharply „'Pandora' huh?"

That wasn't sound good.. I knew this timbre of his voice.

"Bloody Skynet.."

Skynet searched for old warehouses of food and medicines. He knew that the Resistance needs to supply. Such object served as bait usually. You could not get to him, because every attempt was ended big explosion just after entry. We called such objects Pandora's Box, because any attempt to open them ended in disaster. But we were in despair. There was no choice. People was starving and needed antibiotics. We had to risk.

"Details?"

I told him shortly what Suri has seen.

Martin looked for a moment through the binoculars and looked thoughtful. After a moment he said, "Well, we have no choice.. Resign."

That was I was afraid the most..

He gave me a pair of binoculars and turned away from the hill.

"Resign? What you mean 'resign'?" Michael pursed his lips in a grimace. "Have you any idea how long we were looking for this shack, dude?"

Martin looked at him and frowned.

"Stupid idiot!" I thought. "He doesn't help..."

"Better shut your mouth Barlow!" I screamed at Michael. „Get'ell out to your duties!"

He only shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He annoyed me sometimes. And even more ..

Martin looked at me ironically.

"Okay, I know what you mean, I have a small problems with discipline still.." I said. "Alright, do not look at me like that! Okay, I admit - large problems. Are you happy now? Especially with this asshole. But I'm working on it.. Don't worry."

He smiled. „I guess so."

I looked at Martin and said pleadingly, returning to the subject.. "Cousin, listen.."

"No Birdie." He interrupted me and put his rifle on arm, tried to leave down. "I know what you want to say and I don't agree"

"But listen!" I didn't give up and barred his way.. "You said it by yourself, we have no choice! We need this stuff! We have to disarm this store!"

„You're impossible, Cousin!" he sighed with resignation. "We will. But not now, not here.. We have to bring equipment, some specialists!"

"But it will take a few weeks or even months! We have no time! We have to try it now!"

"I tried once. I've lost a lot of people. I swear to God I know what you feel now, I'm feeling the same. But I will repeat one more time, without the right equipment here or not the right people for this job, we can do nothing. For now.. We can not afford to repeat the mistakes."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted me again. "The answer is no, Ellen. Mark this area and send coordinates to a headquarters. It's not request Major" he said firmly with a little angry in his voice.

I lowered my head and clenched my fists. "This is not fair.." I thought. I couldn't accept that.

He put his hands on my shoulders and said more gently. "I'm sorry, I know have tried your best. You have to find another store."

I sighed with resignation. Martin wasn't a person with whom you could discuss. Besides he was right. As always..

"Not necessarily," we heard behind us. I flinched in surprise.

That were JP's. They stood side by side, shifting from foot to foot and not knowing what to do with their hands. They seemed to be a little intimidated by the presence of Martin, who was the idol for them. They looked at him like at the superhero.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Well.. I mean.. I wanted to say just.."

"Yes? Go ahead kid!" Few Martin's words was good enough to do red cheeks because of embarrassment on faces both 'kids'.

I smiled. They looked so cute..

"Yeah.. yhm. We heard about one guy who had opened Pandora's Box by himself! He worked for the Red Spiders." One of them, probably more bold, replied and asked the question to his twin. "Am I right Pierre?"

"Whatever you say, I'm with you, brother." his brother said. "Apparently his name was Green, or something like that, but they called him 'Angel'. Am I right, Jean?"

"Whatever you say, I'm with you, brother."

I smiled. They always talked that way. I have already got used to it, but Martin stared at this odd couple with surprised expression on his face and he didn't know what to say. Now he looked so cute..

Red Spiders. It reminded me a situation which I tried to erase from my memory at all costs. At the mere mention of the blood rushed to my head and my hand grabbed for the gun.

Suddenly I had an idea. Crazy idea.. But the only way out of this situation.

"Martin, listen. Red Spiders Commander owes me a favor. Let me go to them. I will find this guy and bring him here.. He will be work for us now. If he is so good as they say, we can open that Pandora earlier. This one and any another.."

Martin raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he didn't ask me, although I knew he wanted. I have seen that in his eyes.

I was grateful for that. "Next time, Cousin.. I promise.." I said to myself.

He thought for a moment, but for me it was an eternity. I bit his lip nervously.

"Alright," he said finally, but very reluctantly. I breathed a sigh of relief. Martin shook his finger at me, "But you have to be bloody careful, Birdie! No any crazy ideas, is that clear?"

"I always am.." I smiled pugnacious. "You know me.."

Martin rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Yeah, that's why I'm worried.."


	8. Spiders

Spiders. So they call themselves. Outcasts and renegades. They did not belong to the Resistance, although some of them were deserters. They have not fought with machines with us. They sought to avoid clashes with Skynet. But they fought against us usually. This way Resistance had more enemies and less chances for win. But that didn't care them. They were only interested in their own affairs.

These 'affairs', which they fought for, divided these dissenters into two groups: Red and Black.

Red Spiders interested in profit. In any form. Well, the money lost its value, but what was necessary to life, has become the most valuable now. The most expensive were, of course, clean water, food, and antibiotics. Further ammunition, weapons, electronic equipment, stimulants, as alcohol and cigarettes, vehicles. Surprisingly, its value has not lost the gold, silver and other valuables. A valuable "commodity" were also a woman.

They took everything. They were stealing, looting, murder, cheat, but also engaged in trade. There were many of them, nobody knew how many exactly, often whole families with children. Their territory were underground of old subway.

Black Spiders, is a different story. There were few, not more than thirty, but each of them was like the worst nightmare. The war has warped theirs minds. They were wandering psychopaths whose only desire was to sow death and destruction around. They have appeared suddenly, like ghosts, and just as suddenly have disappeared.

They did not know fear or pity. Black Spider was the last creature that you would wanted to meet along the way. Soldiers often preferred to fight with machines than with them. It's a bit understandable, Terminators were predictable, they - they were not. Machines killed people because of Skynet's orders, Red Spiders - because of joy of killing.

Surrounded by so many enemies, external and internal, the Resistance had less and less chance of winning this war..

* * *

We walked subterranean subway, trying not to stand out. On the uniforms we-imposed blankets, weapons hid underneath. Before leaving, I hid the knife in my shoe. Derek taught me that. This lesson has repeatedly saved my life.

We did not have radio contact with the base, no backup. We were on our own.I took Suri with me. I needed someone who will not say or do anything stupid. Someone on whom I can rely on virtually without words. Suri was perfect for this. There was only one problem: two single women were too much conspicuous. We had to be very cautious.

Underground everywhere are the same. Dark, damp and smelly. Dirty lamps gave little light. Everywhere lay a makeshift beds, people were hiding in the shadows. One careless step and man could end with a knife in his back. The further away, was worse. Countless passages put in the confusion. Labyrinth, it was a good word.

Suddenly our guide stopped and held out his hand to indicate direction. Despite insistent requests, threats or incentives he did not want to go on with us. He took the payment and disappeared into the darkness. We went forward, alone. We knew that we were close.

The corridor ended in a large, well-lit open space, probably a former subway station. Everything reminded more some bazaar rather, stalls with literally everything that might come in handy. The smell of fried food, cigarettes smoke, armed men, half-naked women around. The ubiquitous noise. The endless crowd of people. I looked at it all with surprise and disgust. "Fucking circus" I said to Suri. She just nodded.

We looked around. In the depths of this market were a seen pass for a lower level, we saw a cluster of armed men, something like guards. "It's there," I thought. We went in that direction. It was not easy. Landscape next level was changed slowly from the bazaar to saloon. Drunk guys sitting at the tables, smoke cigarettes, streams of alcohol, gambling. "It's a damn comedy" I said in my mind. "Total madness."

Oddly enough, many of these men were soldiers. Several of them who knew me, tried to hide his face, to not allow me to recognize them. Resistance forbade any contact with the Spiders, but the temptation was too strong. The soldiers were only human, and the war did not give a lot of entertainment.

Suddenly one guy at the table next to the passed, waved his hand to me and said "Would you like a drink, honey?"

I looked at him with disgust and said curtly, "In your dreams, asshole!"

He laughed and brushed blond hair which fell over his eyes. He picked up a cup and said, "Everytime, everywhere".

I felt sick.

I turned to the Suri. She was trailed too. Some drunk guys shouting her, loud whistling, sending kisses. She did not pay any attention on this. I admired her. She walked proud, impassive and indifferent to everything. At a certain moment, some joker tried to grab her hand. Her reaction was immediate. She turned around and hit him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

There was a silence. "Let's go," I said. We walked forward. We heard mad voices behind us. We had a troubles. But we were almost there. Our objective was a door with a big sign "NO ENTRY".

Two muscular guys replaced us the way. I had my own theory about these "mountain of meat" as they were. The more muscles, the less reason. But this time, I'd prefer not to check it here.

"There is no transition."

"I want to see of Tariq" I said firmly.

"I do not know anyone like that," said myoma.

"You don't?" I was surprised and asked mockingly. "It's strange, because he is your boss."

"Maybe he is" he shrugged. "He is busy"

"Tell him that my name is 'Birdie'. He will surely find time for me."

One of the guards went away and came back after a while saying, "You can go"

"Your weapons," said the second one and extended his hand. I looked at Suri. She shook her head. The crowd behind us was going bigger and more mad. Putting weapons now would be suicide.

"Over my dead body" I replied.

"As you wish" he shrugged. "No weapons, no transition"

"Shit!" I thought. "Damn you, Tariq!" We had no choice. I nodded and I gave the gun. Suri also.

"Follow me"

We went with them. When they closed the door, I knew that coming here was a big mistake. But it was too late...


	9. Tariq

The room was small and poorly lit. In the middle was a table at which sat a well-built man. Long, black hair have hidden almost whole of his face, dark skin blended into the background. When we walked in, he raised his head and looked in my way. I could sworn that his eyes burned in the darkness. "Well, well.. Look at this..," he said a sharp, hoarse voice. "Birdie Reese. I did not expect to see you again."

„I heard that you're dead." Nodded he pointed me to a chair. I sat down. Suri stood next to me, as always ready for anything. "Not really, as you can see," I replied.

"Yeah," he muttered, lighting a cigar. „I see.."

"You're doing not bad as well," I said. "I heard that you've become the leader of this gang."

"Yeah," he laughed in a husky voice. "My predecessor went into retirement. With my little help, of course"

"Sure." I said ironically. „You are not afraid of such a retirement?"

"Nah, I've got my safeguard"

"Safeguard?" I asked and looked at two myomas close door. "If you mean those two, I can say it's the poor safeguard"

He laughed out loud his throaty voice. "You think so too, huh? Nah, it's the legacy of my predecessor. I was thinking rather.." He reached his hand under the table and placed it on the counter. "about my Bessy"

'Bessy'. His laser rifle. That was the famous gun, many people were killed by this weapon. Tariq was right. He was a bastard, but he certainly was not a fool. He was a man of middle age, but his physical strength and agility were huge. He was strong, well-built and well-trained. His age and the amount of scarring testified about the fact that he was experienced enough, strong and devilishly cunning to survive. All this made him a man whom shouldn't be underestimated.

"So.." He muttered and put a cigar in the mouth. For a while could be seen a glowing red point, and later white-gray smoke. "What are you doing here, Birdie? Why do you come here?"

Smoke bit me in the eyes, scratched in my throat. I'll never understand why people like to smoke. I do not see no fun in that. "You gotta be sure, not because I've missed you," I said, trying not to cough.

He let out another smoke and smiled slyly. "Yeah, I bet you have not." He leaned back a little and leaned back in his chair. He was silent for a moment. "I haven't missed you too, you know sweetheart? I did not have to. After all .." He leaned toward me. His voice was cold as ice. "You left me.. umm, a small souvenir," he said, and took hair out of his face. From his eyebrow, on whole of cheek till a piece of neck could be seen a long, deep scar after the knife. After my knife..

I tried to stay calm and shrugged. "I think it's better than to be torn to shreds by the T-600," I said, looking straight into his eyes.

For a moment, we measured the in sight. But after a while he started to laugh. "Yeah, sure it's better!" He leaned back in his chair again. "I remember, saved my ass. Although you didn't have to. Especially after I have treated you.." he hesitated, as if searching for the right word. "hmm, let's say.. in inelegant manner"

The blood was boiled in me. "Fucking bastard! Attempted of rape he is calling as inelegant manner!" I thought angrily. I clenched my teeth, "Do not let him to provoke you. We have no time for this.."I kept telling myself.

"Ineelegant?" I asked sarcastically trying not to show anger in my voice. "I hadn't idea that you even know a word like this"

"I'm trying, baby, I'm trying.." His disgusting laugh was for me like a blow in the face. I wanted to throw myself at him with fists, just pushed this smelly cigar straight into his throat.

"I appreciate what you've done. I am in your debt. "he said. He stopped laught and suddenly he changed his tone to serious." So listen carefully what I tell you now, "he said firmly. He stretched out his hand towards me, pointing at me by smoking cigar. "Thanatos is looking for you. Better watch your backs, honey"

I completely speechless. I paled and felt dry throat. Thanatos. Even at the only same sound of that name I was getting chills. The real beast and the devil incarnate. The leader of the Black Spider and the worst of them all. Silent, menacing and merciless killer. Madman. If Skynet was a man, he would be his best friend. It wasn't easy to frighten me, but this man, if you can call him so, was scaring me terribly. Not without reason.. God, I had so many my own problems. This monster on my neck, it was last thing I needed.

Tariq looked at me intently, smoking a cigar. I did not want to show him my fear. I corrected myself in a chair, trying to smile. It was not easy. With difficulty I was able to bring the voice of the throat, "Yeah? What for? He misses me, or something?"

He stared at the smoke rings "I do not know," he said in a strange voice. "If he does, he's starting to be very impatient. Especially now.." He paused and looked at me, "When he knows your real name"

"WHAT?" He surprised me again and I stopped to control myself. I almost jumped in the chair. "How? Are you sure?"

He shrugged his shoulders and put his cigar to his lips. "Who knows this devil. Sure? Honey.. Only death is sure on this crazy world. Oh, yeah.. death." After a moment of silence, he began to speak slowly and every his word was drilling through me. "A few weeks ago we found the bodies of my scouting group. They ventured too far to north. Everyone was dead. This was the work of Thanatos. I know because he always left wing of a raven with his victims. He always does, you know it," he dropped another smoke. In fact in room was no longer air to breathe, but I did not pay attention to it.

"He kills everyone he meets .." I said quietly with big difficulty.

"Good point, babe. He does. But one thing puzzled me. Everybody was died, but one person was treated differently than others. This was a girl. Pretty girl. You know what he did, huh? He tore the skin off her. Charming, isn't it?" He took the cigar from his mouth and looked at me. "You'll never guess what was her name."

"Sweet Lord .." I whispered in horror. That was everything I could say. „God help me.." I thought.

"Yeah.. I think you guessed well" he nodded and cigar get back on the place again. "Funny, but when I have seen this, immediately I thought of you, Ellen. Who else would mess with this devil? I do not know the other so crazy girl!"

I did not answer. I was not able to. I started to choke in this room. I felt sick. I was afraid that I'm going to pass out for a while. Surprised my silence Tariq shrugged and spread his hands, "But of course I could be wrong. This could be just a coincidence"

My hands were shaking, sweat was running down my neck. I couldn't breathe. Now even Suri looked at me with concern in her eyes. I could not utter a word, so I just shook my head slowly.

"Yeah.." Tariq muttered and backed away, disappearing into the shadows. "I thought so.." About his presence testified now only another clouds of smoke.

I had enough of this cigar, Tariq, this room, all of this. I had enough of this damned life. Life, which only beat me on the head still, and when I have fell down, kicked me even harder. Coincidence? There is no such thing! Not here.. Not in my bloody life!

I probably wasn't the only person who managed to survive the encounter with Thanatos. But for sure I was the only one who managed to hurt him. Worse. I am a woman. These were sufficient reasons for the fact that Thanatos was looking for revenge on me.

He will be looking for me until he finds me. And nothing will stop him. Just like when I've met him for the first time..

Just like then...


	10. Thanatos

That was two years ago. My unit was attacked and we had to retreat. When we went back, we got a call for help over the radio. One of our soldiers, Sophie, was wounded and has been on the battlefield still. As a medical officer I turned around, the rest of my squad had to waiting for us at the base.

Sophie. Brave soldier and a good friend to all. Innocent girl.. I will never forget her. I still see her face in nightmares. And I'll never forgive myself that I couldn't save her..

He found her first. He knelt beside her like some black angel of death. They were just a hundred meters away from me, but when I saw him, I was like paralyzed. I could not move. If I had not hesitated then, if I would ran to her right away, she might still be alive. If only.. Cursed 'if'!

But the truth was that I stood there and watched with horror at dark figure ahead of me. I immediately knew who he was. I have not seen him never before. Hardly anyone saw him, and he lived long enough to talk about it. But I could not be wrong. It was him, the demon in human skin.. Thanatos.

I was afraid to move, but he somehow sensed my presence, because he raised his head and looked in my direction. His eyes frozed me even more. Cold, empty, absent. Like not of this world. Eyes of a madman..

He rose slowly, majestatically. Black long coat flapped in the wind like a ghostly wings. Wind.. From where the hell suddenly this wind? Dressed all in black, black hair, strange black marks on the face and hands. All this created a surreal sight, as if Satan himself came out of hell. Terror is not enough to describe what I felt when I was looking at him.

My terrified grew even more when I saw what he was holding in his hand. Sophie's head.. He held her by her long hair, in which he stuck the wing raven. Sophie's eyes, frozen in horror, staring straight at me, her mouth twisted in a silent scream.. This view almost knocked me to the ground, legs buckled under me. But at the same time I felt a terrible rage. Shouting to the high heavens I started to shooting.

I couldn't miss. Not from this distance. I was shooting with abandon. But none of my bullets didn't hit the target. He stood there all the time, smiling slightly. He started walking towards me. I was shooting without brake. It's unbelievable, but he still went ahead as if he could avoid bullets. I couldn't believe my eyes. He walked like some machine or something. Leisurely, without emotions or rush. Systematically. Inexorably forward. Closer and closer.. I started to back away.

Suddenly I tripped over a rock. With barely I caught a balance and with astonishment I saw that I hurt him. He seemed surprised, too. I hurt him in his hand. His blood began to run down Sophie's face.. He made no sound, only his eyes flashed of rage. He just stopped, let out a ghastly head from his hand, and he slowly pulled a gun. Dark gun painted with the same strange signs, which he had on his body, and adorned with strands of human hairs. He fired only once. My gun fell out of my hands. He hit in my rifle and I am sure this wasn't mistake. That was intentional.

At times like this, a man stops to think rationally. You don't listen to reason, but you start to act instinctively. And then my instinct screamed at me, "RUN!"


	11. Repayment of debt

I twitched, as awakened from sleep. "Some bad memories, dear?" Tariq's voice came to me from big cloud of smoke. He was looking at me rocking back in his chair and smiling maliciously. He looked like nasty toad. I looked at him in disgust. Anger helped me get back to the internal balance. "I should have let him die then.." I thought, clenching my fists.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I haven't stopped even for a moment, haven't watched back. Only one thought was stuck in my head, "Run, run, run!" Running blindly, almost crazed with fear, I fell straight into the hands of Tariq. Stamped with the rhythm and cut off the balance, and I measured one's length. I fell, Tariq crushed me to the ground. Frightened, tired and vulnerable, I was easy target. Tariq thought so. But he was mistaken. I fought with such fury that until I ran out of breath. In fact for a while I thought that I'm fighting with Thanatos. I hit blindly, because I was afraid to open my eyes. When I saw Tariq instead of this devil, I'm relieved. Someone may say that I out of the frying pan into the fire. Well, I would say was the opposite. But I could not ignore my enemy. He was strong and armed, I had only a knife. I knew that this is not enough.

In his eyes I saw the surprise and disbelief because of my so big defiance. He said something, but I haven't understood the words. For sure it was something nice, in his 'charming' style. I was able to pull the knife from my boot and I cut him in the face. He roared furiously. I snatched the knife and hit me hard in the face. I felt the blood in my mouth, I have seen dark in my eyes. Almost lost consciousness. "It's over," I thought with despair.

Help came unexpectedly, from T-600 patrolling this area. The irony of fate.. The machine saves me from the man. Terminator grabbed Tariq with evident intention of separating his torso away his legs. Tariq was yelling like a man possessed. With great difficulty I picked up from the ground. I took a Tariq's gun and I shot. The world swirled in my head so much that I missed. I aimed again, and I have picked off the entire magazine. T-600 was destroyed. Tariq was lying unconscious.

I dropped the gun, breathing heavily. I fell to my knees. Nightmarish day.. I felt the piercing cold. Just now I realized that my uniform is ragged, and the shirt is entire in tatters. The blood started to boil in me when I understood what Tariq was trying to do. I found a knife and furious headed towards to my tormentor. My eyes burned with hatred. Clutching a knife in my hand, I stood over the fallen Tariq. He was bleeding, a lot. I stood and just was looking at him. For long, long time.. Finally I hid the knife back. I covered myself his overcoat and I bound up his wound.

Tariq probably doesn't even know that on that day I saved his life twice.

* * *

I took a deep breath and I loosened my hands. I was myself again. The crisis passed. "I do not have a lot of good memories," I said quietly, but calmly. Calm and balance. That was what I needed most right now.

"Like all of us" replied Tariq. "I admire you, Ellen. You risked everything by coming here. What do you actually want from me, huh?" Thank God, at last we're back to square one. Need to focus on the reality and the current situation. There is a job to do. "I'm looking for guy.." I said, relieved that he asked for it.

"Whoa 'ell, honey!" He interrupted me and began to croak like some frog. "There is at least a hundred guys who are just waiting for at least one gesture on your part! Do not excluding me of course! Hehehe!" He winked at me and spread his hands as to embrace. It was pathetic. But nothing could upset me anymore. I will not let him provoke me. I do not have time for this. I smiled wryly, "You didn't understand me. I'm looking for a man named Green. Some call him 'Angel'. Do you know him?"

Disappointment took away the smile from his face. He became serious. I saw a flash of interest and curiosity in his eyes. I did not like it. He looked thoughtful, but oo long to be credible. I was sure he knows who I'm talking about. "Yeah, I know this guy," he said after a moment.

"Where can I find him?"

"You're lucky. He is here today. I'll take you to him."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks"

"Anything else?" he asked. I shook my head. "Yeah .. Alright then. We have a deal. You saved my life. I'll give you this guy. I'll give away your guns and I will assign a guide to the surface." I looked at him in surprise. I was not expecting such generosity. "Do not be so surprised, sugar. My life is very precious for me. Besides, I like you. More than you think." Another blink. Can I get 'ell out of here? I'll vomit in a moment.

He stood up and we walked out of that damn room. I looked at the clock. Strange. Have passed only twenty minutes. I had the impression that all this took a few hours. "Your weapons," Tariq said and handed me my property. Surie took her own. "Green is sitting there on the right, the last table. Go on your own."

He smiled to me and looked straight to me eyes."I think that would be better for both of us if we will never meet again. Care of yourself." I was of the same opinion. "Thanks Tariq" I turned around and together with Suri we went down the hall in the indicated direction.

"And one more thing, Ellen?" I heard behind me. I turned around. "We're quits" he said putting in his teeth next smelly cigar. I nodded. After a moment, he disappeared from sight. I took a deep breath. One thing settled. Time for another now.

The last table on the right. Even before we reached the place, from afar, I recognized the man who had accosted me earlier. He recognized us, too. He rose from his chair and cried aloud, "Honey! You changed your mind?"

Holy shit.


	12. Angel

"Would you like a drink?"

I sighed and replied with irritation for the tenth time in a row, "No, thanks." The conversation was clumsy. From half an hour I haven't been able to go to the heart of the matter. I was becoming more and more furious. "And? What is your answer Green?" Green had drunk another drink. He would not rush with his answer. For some reason, he pretended he's much more drunk than he was in reality. He talked a lot, joked and laughed. He often held the glass to his lips, but he drank sparingly. That was strange and made me cautious.

Now he also took a sip and coughed loudly. He wiped his mouth with his hand and looked at me, trying to keep his head straight. "Pandora, huh? No problemo.. It's a piece of cake. Waiter!" He got up and soon fell hard on a chair. Waiter. Highly prohibitive word to describe loathsome guy who barely kept on his feet and gave out a bottles of liquid with a suspicious look. I looked at Green with disgust, "Are you really so good at this job? You don't look." He looked at me and smiled. "If I was not good, baby, I would not be here now. Where's that damn waiter!? Are you sure you do not want anything to drink, honey? Two so pretty ladies by my side. I'm so lucky guy!"

He pretended perfectly. Less skilled observer would have given the easily fooled. But not me. The only question is for what purpose this show? He wants to cheat us? That would be the last mistake of his life. Green was sweet like sugar. Despite his best efforts Suri was not paying him any attention. She sat silent and unmoved, she watched closely environment. She was my eyes and ears now. I knew that she will warn me in time. Green had no choice, he had to focus on me. He was a handsome man, about thirty. Blond hair and blue eyes. Dream of many girls. Athletic silhouette and smooth movements showed that melee isn't unknown to him. He had a winsome smile and intriguing eyes. Women have to go crazy for him. He had bad luck because all of this didn't interest me at all. For me he didn't look cute. He semed suspicious. I did not trust him even for a moment. I learned to trust anyone, especially the guys who look like him.

"Maybe you change your mind, my little flower?" I had heard. Jesus! How long yet? "NO. And you can order to write that on your tombstone, if you ask me about it one more time!" I said angrily.

"Okay, calm cutie! Do not be nervous. Do not you know that anger harms beauty?"

I clenched my fists. Why men are so stupid? They all are the same. Despite the huge desire to hit him in the face, I tried to remain calm. I understood that was the next phase of his game. He joked and was saying all this nonsense, but something does not fit here. His eyes betrayed him. It seemed as if he behaved in this way, because he must, because he supposed to do like this. Only his eyes were saying that he did not want it and he would like to be rather in a completely different place now. It made me think. I looked more closely at his eyes. I saw a deep hidden sadness and longing.. He was very complex man full of contradictions. But I had no time to think about it any longer.

"Do you agree or not?" I said after moment trying to stay calm. I had work to do and I knew that anger didn't help me. "It's a simple question and a simple answer" He raised his glass to his lips and looked at me intently. "You are working for the Resistance, right?" I was speechless. "How ..?" He did not answer only nodded at my arm. I noticed that the blanket slipped down and revealed my uniform with a red sign of Resistance. I covered myself. "Is that a problem?"

"Nah .." he said and was drinking to the bottom. "No problem, as long as I get my pay" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Your what?"

"My pay baby. I'm not working for charity."

It was surprise for me, but in fact I should expect it. Resistance fought for freedom and hope. Not for payment. Only mercenaries fight for money. And he was mercenarie. "How much?" I asked dryly.

"Thirty percent"

I frowned. Or he spoke in riddles, or I was unused to such responses. Probably both. "Percent of what?"

"Of everything, darling. Thirty percent of everything we'll find."

I was speechless again. I didn't know what to say. Thirty percent of all? He must be mad. I had to play for time. Financial negotiations was not my forte. Maybe Martin could persuade him to change his decision. "I am not authorized to make such decisions." I said neutral. "I have to ask .."

"You're wrong," he interrupted me. "You decide. Here and Now. Yes or no. You can have a seventy percent with me, or one hundred percent without me, but closed for good. Your decision." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with undisguised satisfaction. His ironic smirk irritated me like hell. Damn it! I had no choice. I couldn't return without him. Not after what I went through to find him. It was my idea and everyone were counting on me. I couldn't disappoint them. I couldn't disappoint Martin. "Agreed" I said with difficulty and resignation. „But one mistake, one false step, and I will kill you by myself!"

He nodded. „Fair enough" he smiled. "Wonderful! We have to drink for that!" he said looking around for another bottle. "No!" I said firmly. I stood up abruptly from the table. Suri seeing my reaction also stood with a gun ready to shoot. It is high time to introduce my own terms. "You will not be drinking more. We have an agreement, and that means that till now you have to do what I say. Is that clear?" He looked at me with surprise and opened his mouth, but I did not give him a voice. "Not even one word. We set off immediately"

He looked at me intently from head to toe. "You do not look threatening. This tone does not fit for someone like you, darlin'." he said mockingly. This did not surprise me. Many people underestimated me at first glance. I'm used to. But I had enough now. If he'll call me like that again, I'll kill him here and now. I pulled a gun and took aim right between his eyes. "My name is Ellen Reese and I am a Major. And till now you'll be calling me in that way, understood?"

He was about to say something, but hesitated. He thought for a moment, as if remembering something. "Wait. You said what is your name? Reese? I met a guy by that name once.." He looked at me intently and said, slowly. "I still feel the pain, after he broke my ribs." I smiled with satisfaction. "Derek," I thought, without hesitation. "That's my brother," I said proudly. "He taught me everything so better be nice to me, if you do not want to repeat that experience." Green frowned and muttered, "I do not like it." I ignored it and said firmly, "Get moving, Mr. Angel. You have a date with Pandora. You have to earn your pay."

I feel satisfied. I did what I intended. I found famous 'Angel'. Now we will open Pandora's Box and will fill our stores. If I only knew that it was just the beginning of the disaster.. And it's all my fault.


	13. Birdie

The first few hours Green babbled endlessly. However, seeing that none of us was interested his antics, he closed his mouth and walked obediently behind us. We had before us a few days march, because I hadn't went to go straight to place. The next day, our specialist did not speak at all. He looked like taken down from the cross. Pale, sleepy, with rings under his eyes. Apparently, what he drank the previous day wasn't enough to made him drunk, but enough for a nice hangover. I must admit that I wasn't hiding my satisfaction.

At the next stop Green fell heavily to the ground and not taking his lips from canteen he drank almost all the water. Suri went to him and without a word, she grabbed a canteen from his hand. Green looked at me with reproach in his eyes, but I just shrugged. I wasn't going to regret him. Besides, we had to saving water. It's a matter of life and death. Hangover does not belong to these categories. I have drunk some water and gave back canteen to Suri. "You look gorgeous," I said to him with irony. "Would you like a drink? Nooo? You surprise me.." I laughed. He growled something unintelligible and put his hands on his head. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Revenge is sweet..

"Why Angel? I asked after a while." Huh?" he raised his head and looked at me blankly." Why do they call you Angel? "I repeated clearly. I had to keep him awake. We had to set off on our way for a while. He couldn't sleep now.

"I do not know" he said hoarse voice. Apparently his throat was dry, because he began to cough violently. But about another portion of water from Suri he could only dream of. "Maybe because I'm charming?" He tried to joke, but instead of a smile on his face appeared pathetic grimace. "Maybe because my name? Nathaniel means gift from God. But most probably because of my job."

"Why?"

"You know... One mistake and bam! I'm going to heaven!"

I nodded silently. Corner of my eye I noticed that Suri is ready to leave. I picked up as well and I threw my rifle on back. "Right. Well, the end of the break. Let's move on." Green sighed miserably and he slowly stood up with an effort. I didn't wait for him. "Hey, wait!" I heard behind me. He caught up to me and asked trying to catch his breath. "And you?"

"What me?" I asked gruffly, although I had no such intention.

"Why Birdie?"

I did not expect this question. Perhaps I should, when I started this topic. Green looked at me expectantly, even Suri looked back with curiosity in her eyes. I felt a pang in my heart. It was too personal for me. That summon painful memories and things that I not always want to admit it. I clenched my teeth. "No reason." I muttered and step up the pace, cutting off further discussion.

* * *

_- Derek! Derek!_

_- What's it now, kid?_

_- I found a nickname for me!_

_- Nickname? What for?_

_- What you mean 'what for'? Everyone have nicknames._

_- Sure. You're thirteen and you're EVERYONE already? Okay. What is it?_

_- Lucky Bird. Do you like it?_

_- Lucky Bird? Are you kidding me? First of all, Lucky? No offense, kid, but I do not know anyone who would have more bad luck in his life than you do. And a Bird? Definitely you are not any bird yet, maybe at most only a baby bird. Birdie. Oh yeah! Birdie! It would be good for you!_

_- Birdie? Naaaah ... It's good for the kids._

_- Fits. You're a kid._

_- No, I am not!_

_- Small, little birdie, which wants to fly, even with no wings, doesn't afraid to die.. _

_- DEREK!_

* * *

"It was the idea of one of my brothers," I said after a moment, a little bit in spite of myself, but I felt that I have to say it. "The same that you had had a chance to meet once.. Derek. He called me Birdie, because..." I stopped for a moment. I did not know how to explain it by simply words, how to explain what I felt. "When.. When you hold a small bird in your hands, you hope that when you release him, he will fly away. Safely. You hope that he is ready to leave the nest and he will soar through the air by himself. Birdie.." I hesitated. "Birdie means hope."

Suri nodded with understanding. Green looked at me and said in a strange voice, "I didn't know. Now I understand.. everything."

I didn't answer. I have felt like a kid again. Truthfully, it was a discovery for me, because.. Because I understood this all only now.. !


	14. Project X

The area appeared to be calm. Around the silence and tranquility. I should enjoy it, but it was the opposite. I felt the impending threat, even though I had no reason to do so. My suspicion that someone goes our lead so far proved unfounded. But still, I felt that something was wrong.

"Are we there yet?" I heard behind me. I sighed. Apparently, Green was not going to let me forget about his presence. "We're pretty much on the spot." I said not taking off my eyes from the binoculars.

"The same thing you said yesterday."

"Nothing has changed." Something moved on the horizon, but after a while I saw a clump of dry grass rushed by wind. False alarm.

"Listen ... If it's with my reason..."

Just now I dropped my binoculars and looked at him. "I know this may be a shock to you, but you're not the center of the universe, you know?" I ignored his sour face and I reached for the radio. There was no reason to wait anymore. Time to go. "The Nest? Birdie here. Barlow? Are you there? Over."

After a moment of noise and glitches, I heard a faint voice. "This is Barlow. Nice to hear you Ma'am. We all missed you. "

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay? "

"Yes, Ma'am. Bottles are cleaned, the carpet is swept." His humor is often rerouted me off balance. I regret that I entrusted to him the command during my absence. Sometimes he behaved like an irresponsible kid. "Stop it fool! There is no time and place for your stupid jokes. I'll back soon. Prepare everything." I'm not sure if he understood me, but after a while I heard his voice. "Understood. Clean area. We are looking forward with longing. Oh yeah, one more thing.. Watch out under your feet, JP's put theirs toys. " I nodded. It's good. It may come in handy. "Copy that. Something else?"

"No. Wait... Yes. There is a message to you. From Bedell. I'm reding: _Project X for three days.._" He paused.

"Barlow?" I asked anxiously. Silence.

"Barlow?" I asked anxiously. I listened carefully, and I heard a few words thrown somewhere in the background. "Hey, guys! Party on the horizon!" Green looked at me with pity. Discipline was limping. I was furious.

"Barlow!"

"I will gonna kill him!" I thought with anger. "I'm sorry Ma'am. Emotions. Hmm.. _I need you in our base. Urgent. Come back as soon as possible. Fox._ That's all."

Yeah, it's easy to say. I have to go, the time is short. There is no need to waste time for talking. "Yeah, okay, thanks. Alright. Stay vigilant. We will talk yet. Seriously. See you soon. Over"

"Always. We are waiting. Over and out. "

I turned off the radio. Green looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "What is The Project X?" Suri just snorted disdainfully and walked away. I smiled a little. "Sounds better than it looks. This is just Connor's birthday."

During the war, there are not too many opportunities to celebrate. There is only pain and death. But in order to survive people must have hope. Hope for normalcy. They need spend some time away from reality. Such informal celebration for soldiers became Connor's birthday. It was neither the intention nor the initiative of John. At first he did not even accept it, but when it turned out that people in need, he reconciled with this fact. He just tried to spend this day quietly as he could. Frequently in our database, in our midst.

"Who's Connor?"

This question surprised me. Everyone knows who Connor is. I didn't know what to answer, so I said only, "He's our main commander."

Green thought for a moment and nodded. "Oh yes, I heard something. This is this the Saviour of humanity, right? " I clenched my teeth. I never liked terms like this. They sounded satirically, almost mockingly. "Hey! More respect." I said bluntly. "He's our leader and our last hope, whatever you think about it."

"Oh yeah.. Great Leader.." he said dismissively. "I will tell you something. I hate leaders! One thing I will never understand. How can you blindly listen to someone who is so far away? Someone who determines the life or death of your friends and comrades in arms? For whom this the usual limit losses in men? "

He looked at me expectantly. He had a lot of right in those words. Many soldiers hated the main headquarters, paying for their mistakes always bloody and painfully own skin. But was one difference. "There are different kinds of leaders."

"What kinds?"

"It's the difference between a leader who says 'Forward!' and this one who calls out, 'Follow me, boys!', do not you think?"

He thought for while and nodded. "Yeah, there is something about it.. This changes many things and points of view."

"Connor is this second one. People would give their lives for him. And he'd give his - for us. "

"Sure. "

I think he understood.


	15. Jericho Rose

We made a last stop. From now on we had to go as long as we get there.

"You know, it's hard to figure out you.."

Green started his play again. I looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?" I reached for the bag and took out our eatables. I gave him a piece of bread. Suri grabbed her own food and she sat to other side.

"I'm watching you and you're still a mystery to me."

I bit a piece and smiled wryly. "I did not know that you are a specialist of women." I said, trying not to choke on a hard piece of bread.

"I am a person of many talents." He also smiled, but his smile was gone at the time when he bit our bread. He began to choke. Yes, the taste was horrible, but it was the only thing we had to eat at the moment. It had to be enough. "And humble too." I thought with irony. I handed him the canteen. "Here you go, drink it. It helps." He took a big gulp and swallowed. "Thank you." He gave me a canteen and pointed in the direction of Suri. "Look at her. I worked out her immediately. It's easy - she is like a living corpse. But you? It's a completely different story.. "

"Me? I am just the same." I shrugged. I did not understand what he meant.

"Not true. You want to make it happen. Maybe you even think that way, and you want others to think so too. But that's not true." He pointed his finger at me. "You pretend."

"Nonsense."

"You play still, like an actor playing a role. In fact, you're hiding inside. For some reason you're afraid to live fully and you're hiding behind the hand-built wall. You are locked in their own cage. You run away, turn away from the world and reality. "

It was not nice. I didn't like it at all, and worst of all, that he was right in there. And that pissed me the most. "Bullshit." I said curtly. For nothing in the world I would not admitted that he was right. Even to myself.

"Is that so?" He did not give up. "I do not think so. You know, my father said that a woman is like a flower. In every woman there is something delicate, and men task is to protect it."

This conversation became for me more and more uncomfortable. I bite of another piece of bread to hide my annoyance. "Your father was a gardener or something?" I chewed carefully, trying not to pay attention to the taste. Or rather, the lack thereof.

"Not really." Green did not care about my nervousness and rude responses. I was wondering how is it possible he's still alive? Sand crunched in my teeth. Not good. It is a sign that the warehouse is almost empty. Recent inventories have been taken from the bottom. We need to replenish it. Pandora is our last chance. And he tells me about some flowers!

"You know what your problem is?"

This was the end of my strength."No, and it does not interest me." At this moment he was the last person who could talk to me about my problems. I was angry. And tired. I had enough of this conversation, his companionship, and enough of his constant chatter. "You better focus on your job, Green, because I need an expert on explosives, not on some bloody flowers! "

He just shook his head. "Ellen, Ellen, Ellen.. I look at you and you know what? "

"What?"

He came up to me and said quietly but firmly. "There is nothing gentle in you." then he stood up and walked away. I was stunned. I frozen in motionlessness and did not know what to do or say. He surprised me. I watched him go, and when, I had confidence that he will not hear me, I said quietly "No, there is not."

* * *

_- This is for you, Ellie._

_- What is Kyle?_

_- Do not you see? It is a flower._

_- Flower? Are you kidding? It looks like an old, dried spider..._

_- No, I'm serious. This flower is called the Jericho Rose. This is extraordinary desert plant. When there is a drought she retracts and tucks leaves and petals, but she only needs a few drops of water to flourish again. You're like this flower, Ellie. You are closed and rough, but once you get a few drops of happiness, you will flourish again, you'll see._

* * *

Well, maybe it's true and I'm a Jericho Rose, maybe there's a chance I will flourish again someday. But how to find a drop of happiness on this desert of pain and despair?


	16. Calm Before the Storm

"I'm starving. Do you have something to eat, Ellen?"

"Yeah, over there, inside." I said, pointing to Pandora. Barlow made a face. "Do you think that this dude can handle it?" We looked at Green's busy work. At least when he's focused on what he does, he's not talking. It was a nice change. Close beside him, stood Pinky and he was looking at Green's actions with admiration in his eyes. I think he became his idol. "We'll see," I said. "We have no other choice." Something bothered me. I had no reason to be alarmed, but I was still uneasy. Some internal voice tormented me constantly, _"Do not stay here, move forward, forward!"_ Normally I would have ignored it, but circumstances meant that I preferred to be vigilant. I felt like I had a fever. My hands were shaking a little when I touched my forehead. I expected the burning heat, but to my surprise, it was ice cold.

"Are you okay?"

I lowered my hands and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." It got cloudy, black storm clouds was coming. Just great, I love to work in the rain. Sudden gust of wind made me felt a piercing chills, so I had covered myself in my jacket tighter. It was cold, but I was used to it. "Barlow, I want you you I took a position on that hill and watched the area. I have a bad feelings .."

"Me? Why me?"

I frowned. This his shameful lack of discipline was beginning to irritate me anymore. I turned to him and looking into his eyes I said firmly, "Listen Michael, let me explain to you something once and for all. Here there is no democracy. I say, you listen. That's an order. And you have to do it. Without questions Just do it. Is that clear? "

He snapped to and saluted solemnly. "Yes, Ma'am!"

He had scoffed at me of course and expressly underestimate me. I walked closer and said quieter, "One rule: all or nothing. If you do not want to belong to my team, you have free rein. You can go back where you came from. Captain Storm will be thrilled to see you again. I gave you a chance. You will decide you use it or not. But I'm not going to tolerate this kind of your behavior any longer. If you have disappointed me again, I'll just resign of you. Is that what you want? Do you want to back to detention?"

Barlow has opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment's thought, bit his lip and shook his head slowly. "I thought so." I said, handing him a communicator. "Hill over there. In case any problems contact with me through it and let me know." He took communicator and his rifle, and he walked without a word. I smiled a little. "Good start" But my anxiety hadn't passed. _"Forward, faster! Faster!"_ Corner of my eye I saw movement. Maybe a human figure. I quickly picked up the binoculars, but I found nothing suspicious. But I was sure I did not I was wrong. "Barlow, do you see anything?"

"Everything and nothing." I heard the answer. "Although I'm not sure what I should look out for."

"Everything will seem suspicious to you."

"Copy that."

I sighed and frowned. What exactly I'm looking for? Around there was complete peace of mind. The calm before the storm? I picked up the binoculars again.

"Is something wrong?" I heard next to me Pinky's voice.

"Not yet," I replied shortly, not intending to even explain what it means.

The first ball flashed almost silently. I felt only a slight puff of air on the hair. Soon after hail of bullets rained from all sides. "Take cover!" I yelled and hid behind a piece of the old wall. "Barlow, what's happening?"

"Wait a minute Ma'am, I'm busy." I heard as response and the sound of gunfire. " Well, I think you forgot to warn us that you will bring guests with you."

"Damn! I knew it! How many?"

"Thirty. Maybe more. From north side."

I looked out cautiously from behind the wall. Risking, I left the shelter and looked through the binoculars. Indeed, there were a lot of enemies. Bloody hell! We had a big troubles. I felt it, all the time. Suddenly, among the attackers I saw a familiar face. The blood rushed to my head.

**"Tariq, You son of a bitch!"**


	17. Breaking of trust

"I've hit! Dear God! I've hit!"

I turned around. It was Pinky. He was lying on the ground and rolled over in pain. "Do not move!" I shouted. "I'm coming to you!" Bent low and hiding behind what I could, I was able to approach him. I turned him on his back, but I saw no blood, nor any injuries. But instead that his backpack began to emit sparks. "Am I going to die?" Pinky asked in a panic, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Don't let me die! Please!"

I breathed deeply and wiped sweat from my forehead. "You will not die. But our radio is dead. If we will not be able to summon help, we'll be dead too." Pinky looked at me in horror. "God, we all gonna die!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up, for God's sake! Calm down and just try to fix it! After all, you're genius, don't you?" He pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay. I will try." He took leftovers radio in his trembling hands and started working. "Very well," I said and picked up from the ground.

Shots stopped. I reached for the communicator. "Barlow? What's going on?"

"They are regrouping forces, I guess."

"Tariq is cunning. He knows he has the upper hand. He does not need to hurry." I said to myself.

"I do not want to complain Ma'am, but if this is not a problem, it would be handy to have a little support here."

"Hold on. I will send to you JP's." I said and turned off the communicator. I was furious. Tariq made a fool of me. I suspected that he will guess the reason why I was looking for Green. He was not stupid. That's why I was so careful. But all in vain. He used me, he followed our lead and found Pandora. Now he will take all. "Over my dead body!" I thought angrily. Everything began to fit together: Tariq's generosity, Green's strange behavior.. God, how could I be so naive? Cursing under my breath I ran to Pandora.

When I went inside, Suri looked at me without saying a word. She knew what I was thinking about. She raised her rifle. Green picked up from working on the charges and he asked me agitated "Ellen, what's happ...?" He did not finish. I hit him my fist in the face, and he fell to the ground. "Traitor!" I said through clenched teeth. Green looked at me surprised and wiped the blood from his mouth. Suddenly he understood. "Traitor? No, wait. Ellen, I swear to God that I had no idea about..."

"Shut up." I interrupted him again and turned to Suri. "Keep an eye on him. One false step and kill." I looked again at Green. "And you get back to work. You must finish it! You have 15 minutes!" I said, and without waiting for an answer, I went out on the outside. I took back the communicator. "Pinky, talk to me?"

"Almost there, Ma'am."

"Barlow?"

"Temporarily quiet."

At the same time we heard the sound of an explosion. And another after a while. It was mine traps - JP's favorite toys. They enjoyed themselves in this moment like children.

"That was mine!"

"Not true, it's mine!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" I shouted to them. Around me the shooting broke out again. "Take your positions! Right now!"

"Ma'am?, I think I've got it ..." I heard the voice of Pinky. "Okay, I'm comin'." I said, and began to retreat towards Pinky. Radio was our only hope. They had the advantage of numbers, and we had not enough ammunition. Attack from the air was the only chance for us. Any other solution was in advance doomed to failure. Pinky tucking his head down, handed me the remains of the handset. "I've made a real miracle, it works, but God knows how long.. Doesn't look good, but won't be better." I nodded. "Good work, Pinky." I took the handset from him. "Base? Birdie here. Did anyone hear me?" Silence. I looked at Pinky. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can anyone hear me?" I asked again.

"Base here. What's going on?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "We got attacked. Need air support."

"Repeat, I do not understand."

I frowned. Not good. "We need air support. Urgent!" I screamed into the phone.

"Birdie, I can not hear you. Change frequency .."

"Damn it!" I said, and looked at Pinky again. He shook his head sadly. "It's dead. This time for good."

"Just great," I sighed angrily and threw handset. "Well.. So we have no choice. We are on our own. We must defend Pandora by ourselves." I grabbed my rifle. "Get to work."

Pinky nervously adjusted his thick glasses and said softly, "Ellen, I .."

"I know." I said, and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Go inside and change Suri. Watch on Green." He nodded and whispered, "Thank you". I nodded too. I turned and ran for my position. The voice in my head repeated again as in a fever, _"Fight, fight! Forward! Fight!"_

They're coming ...

.


	18. Under fire

They are coming.

Hidden in the angle of the rock I had a great view and good protection. I looked at the ammo stocks. Only 3 magazines. I frowned. Not good. I turned on my communicator. "Shoots single series. Saving ammunition." I applied the rifle to my shoulder and looked through telescopic. A few daredevils moved forward. We can not miss the target. I held my breath before firing.

No. You can not hold your breath.

* * *

_ - No. You can not hold your breath, Ellie!_

_- Why not Kyle? Look. I scored exactly in the middle._

_- I told you so many times. You have to breathe regularly. Hold your breath doesn't help at all._

_- Not true! It helps. It's easier way._

_- You are not listening me. You're not a sniper. You do not shoot just once. You'll shoot a lot of times and you have to hit every time. When you hold your breath, your blood pressure rises. The longer it lasts, the pressure is greater, the heart begins to beat faster and your hands start to shake. This is not good. You have to align your breath. Trust me, little sister. This is better way. Align your breath.._

* * *

Align breath.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I waited until I start to breathe regularly again, and then I gave a shot. And then another one. And another. All hit the target. The others also fought back. Tariq had to be furious, because he launched an assault on us. All hell broke loose. The voice in my head constantly saying _"Fight! Shoot! Forward! Fight! Fight!"_ We have repulsed main impact, but I was afraid that the next will be beyond our strength. Most opponents withdrew, but some found a hiding place and tried to approach us from behind. We had to be on guard. Time was our enemy. Meanwhile, Tariq did not have to hurry.

I felt like a frenzy. The internal fire was burning inside me and in my mind an unfamiliar voice shouted all the time, _"Fight!"_ Ammunition ending up at an alarming rate. By communicator I heard Barlow's voice, "Ma'am, low ammo level. Any advice?" I raised a hand to my ear. "Stay on your position." Suddenly I noticed that someone was behind me. "Ellen ..?" It was Green. I frowned, and without looking at him I said, "Pinky, what the hell he is doing here?" I heard like Pinky grunts and says shyly, "He... Umm... He said that he must necessarily talk to you, Ma'am"

"Ellen, listen.." Green tried again.

"Have you finished?" I interrupted him this time too, still not looking at him.

"Yes." he said. "I armed extra load."

For a moment I thought I misheard up. I turned and looked at him, frowning. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I put another load." he repeated. "Now they will not come inside, but will not destroy the building, when they will try to enter." I slowly picked up and pointed a gun at him. "You're a dead man already." I said without emotion. Green held out his hand in front of him. "Hey, wait, listen. Give me explain.."

"I do not have time," I interrupted him, "WHAT NOW?" I yelled annoyed the handset communicator. "Barlow here. Ma'am, I do not have ammunition. Now what?"

"Stay in your position." I said with emphasis.

"But I have no ammo! What I supposed to use? Harsh words? Or maybe invite them on beer?"

"Hold position, dammit! That is an order!"

"Crap! Yes, Ma'am." Barlow hung up and I looked with indignation at Green. He saw my rage, and he tried to calm me down. With little success. "Listen Ellen. Look around. You not be able to defend Pandora, you know that." I snorted contemptuously. "Hah. Watch us" Green shook his head. "No, you know that you do not have a chance. You can believe me or not, but I really am on your side. I want to help. If I would opened a Pandora now I would have gave it to Tariq on a silver platter. In my way we have chance. We'll be back here later. You know that I'm right." Yes, I knew, but for some reason I stopped thinking rationally. In my head still was roaring a voice that told me to fight, not looking at anything or anyone. That voice was so loud right now that I have to covered my ears. "Ellen, they are coming. Trust me. You have to trust me. Please."

"He's right." I heard behind my back. This was Suri. The whole in blood she looked like a ghost. She also had to have no ammo anymore, because she used her lethal blade. I sighed, resigned. "Okay, what do you suggest?" asked Green. He immediately smiled brightly. "Thank God! Look at this.." He pulled out a map from his pocket and showed me. "We're here. 10 km from here I've got a hiding place. With hardware, weapons and with RADIO. You could call support."

I shook my head. "No, too far. This is an open field. They will see us and will shoot us like to ducks. " Gren smiled slyly. "No, they won't., I know a shortcut. Here." he said, pointing his finger at the map. I looked at the map and then at him. "Are you kidding me?" A place that he pointed that was once pointed to a natural park, today was a deep ravine whose steep slope was located less than 1.5 kilometers away. "It's no shortcut, just suicide."

"Not really. Believe me, I found a safe passage. It took me a couple of years. I guarantee that no one else knows that way. I know this ravine through like my own pocket. "

I looked at him, frowning. I was not sure if he only brags about whether or is this might be another ambush. I knew that right now they're all looking at me and waiting for my decision. Before Tariq's people suppose assault again. The voice in my head screamed like crazy, _"Come on! Forward! Do not hold back! Fight! FIGHT!"_ With great effort I suppressed it in myself. I nodded, "Agreed." I turned on my communicator. "Barlow, we hell out of here. JP's, use your toys, give me a diversion behind our backs."

"Thank God It's about time!" I heard in response. I looked at Suri and Pinky. "You gather the equipment and everything you can. Fast."

I stood up and looked pointedly at Green. "I hope that you're right." He looked me straight in the eye and said. "I will not fail you."

I nodded my head, "Lead."


	19. Short leash of Death

The way was very tedious and exhausting. But Green was right. Tariq did not follow us. We were safe, for now. Green has led us by passages that were not apparent at first glance, and the existence of whose we had no idea, even when we looked at them. Initially, I tried to remember the way back, but after a few hours I lost my orientation. We had to rely on our guide.

Late afternoon we finally got on place. Green pointed to a small, not conspicuous building on rock. "It's here. My baby." he said with pride. "At that hill there is enough space to land a helicopter." I looked in that direction. Seemed good. "And what do you say, huh?" he asked me. I smiled a little. "Not bad. Well done."

Suddenly it has become something strange. I have seen like Green ences on his feet. "What's going on?" I asked anxiously. "Are you OK?" He smiled weakly, he was all pale and I have seen that he was barely stood on his feet. We all were exhausted, but not so much. "Nah, it's a piece of cake" he said, and at that moment he fell to the ground. "Green!" I yelled and with Suri's help I turned him onto his back. "What's wrong?" He opened his eyes and said a weak voice, "I did not disappoint you, did I?" I carefully picked up his head. "No, you did not." I said seriously. He smiled and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Put him here, boys." I said, and I threw out everything from the large makeshift table in the middle of the room. Inside there was dim, but Pinky just worked on the lighting. JP's carefully put Green on the table. He was still unconscious and probably delirious. "Barlow, find the radio and call the rescue team. Suri, please look for any kits or something .." I said, dropped the backpack and took off my coat, to have more freedom of movement. "Pinky, do something with this light, I have to see something for God's sake!"

"I'm doing what I can, Ma'am."

I walked closer to the table and leaned over the wounded. "Green? can you hear me? Are you hurt? What happened? Where have you got shot? Say something." He did not answer. I was worried and angry at the same time that he was not told me in advance about his wound, and now it may be too late and I will not manage to save him. "DAMN YOU, SAY SOMETHING!"

"It would be nice if you stopped screaming." I heard a faint voice. I leaned down, I saw his face barely, but he looked terrible. "Thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Pinky, light!"

"One second!"

"You are the worst, most irresponsible fool I've ever met!" I said to Green. He sighed heavily and said in a weak voice, "Yeah, I love you too, honey," and then he lost consciousness again.

I felt uncomfortable, despite the fact that I knew that he did not say it seriously, I felt like my cheeks blush. On the other side of the table I heard like JP's are chuckling among themselves. "He was in delirious," I said just in case I did not know why actually. And then they burst out laughing. This was too much for me. "Get the hell out of here! Both of you!" I screamed with fury and at that moment Pinky turned on the light. "At last!" I thought with relief. I looked at Green's clothes, I could not see any traces of blood. On his hands or feet any traces of crutches. I carefully unbuttoned his coat and shirt. Chest or abdomen did not have any wounds, just old scars. I frowned. "Shit, now what? If he has internal injury, without the hospital he will die." I thought desperately.

"Barlow? Have you found the radio?"

"Yes, I have. I just conjure up the base."

"Good. We need medical transport as soon as possible." I said and took the hair out of my face. Stupid bangs still fell into my eyes. Then I saw a strange object on Green's neck . It was a pendant with a photo some woman. Many soldiers wore similar with photos of their loved ones. I will not suspected Green about sentimentality. I carefully took the pendant to my hand and at that moment Green abruptly grabbed me by my hand. I flinched in surprise. "Never touch it." he said in a weak voice. I put down pendant and I said awkwardly, "I can not find your wound nowhere." He released my hand and sighed heavily. "I. .. I am not hurt .." he said with an effort. "I need.. insulin .."

I looked at him in surprise. Now I understood everything. "You need what? Insulin? But where am I going to find insulin?" In the whole our base were only three ampoules of insulin. Insulin, like morphine was precious as gold. Anyone who was sick of diabetes has lived with a short sentence of death. We were powerless. I was helpless now. "I'm sorry Green. We don't have insulin."

"My bag.." he said vaguely, pointing to his stuff. "It is.. in my bag.."

I took his bag and with disbelief I peered inside. I found a small box with a syringe and a second one, higher, with the buffer zone of protection against smash. When I opened it, inside I saw about thirty-dose vials of insulin. I looked confused at Green . That's what I held in my hand, was worth a fortune, but in fact was priceless. One of the vials was open and had the scale lines drawn on the bottle. Green had probably learned his body to small doses of insulin supply so that it could be enough for a long time. I measured a fixed dose, and I made him an injection.

He took a deep breath and said weakly, "Thank you .." I nodded and sat down heavily on chair. I was so bloody tired. Physically and mentally. I rested my face with my hands and closed my eyes. "Just for a moment .." I promised myself. I even did not notice when I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ellen..?" I heard the voice of Green. I winced and I raised my head. I was not sure how much time had passed. I stood up and walked closer to him. He looked a lot better already. "How are you feeling?" I asked. He smiled slightly "Better. If not you, then .."

"Forget it." I interrupted him. He nodded his head and tried to get up. I put my hand on his chest. "You'd better not get up yet." He sighed heavily. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"You should have told me about that before." I said reproachfully.

He sighed. "I thought that I will not have to. Crap! feel like shit.."

I shrugged. "It could be worse." He did not answer. I looked at the box with insulin. Green probably guessed what I was thinking about, because he said ironically, "Now you know why my fee is so high.." I looked at him, frowned, and said seriously, "You're walking on a short leash of Death." He looked at me, sighed and said sadly, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know.." He was silent for a moment, then added softly. "This is my last part. My last Pandora turned out to be full of only clothes. Cool, huh?" He grimaced wryly. "I hope that this time will be different .. I hope that our Pandora is more valuable."

"Yes. Me too." I said, though the phrase "our Pandora" doesn't sound good for me at all. Corner of my eye I have seen Barlow, who stood in the doorway and looked at me expectantly. "Listen, Green.."

"Nathan." He interrupted me. "Call me Nathan."

I nodded. "Okay, Nathan. Rest now, I have something to do yet."

"Sure."

I went outside. It was morning already. I had to sleep all night. Everyone was waiting for me and looking expectantly. "What is it?" I asked. Barlow smiled rakishly. "The birds have flown, as you wished Ma'am" he said, pointing up the hill. I looked in that direction. Over the two helicopters circled the hill. I have never thought I'd be pleased at the sound of that noise. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled as well. "Good job, cowboy," I turned to the others. "We're going home, folks. We're going home.. "


	20. Jash

With home is so that when you're in it, you want as quickly as possible to get out, but when you're outside, you dream how to get back into it. I looked at the faces of my soldiers. Each of them thought about the same thing: "Good to be home again.." The helicopter was shaking terribly. Green was on my lap and I did what I could to protect his head from bumps. I cursed under my breath. "Damn it! Barlow, go and tell to that fool pilot that he has people on board, not sacks of potatoes." He nodded and disappeared into the cockpit. After a while he came back and said, "It's not his fault, it's turbulence. But I have good news: we land."

"Thank God!" I said with relief. "I hate to fly.."

The helicopter landed and I finally found myself on the ground. I breathed deeply. "There's no place like home.." Our hangar did not look inviting, dark and cluttered space with a tangle of underground passages. But at the moment for me there wasn't more wonderful place on earth. I looked around happy, but also intrigued at the same time. Something was different. Something has changed, but I did not know what exactly. I felt something in the air, a strange and familiar smell, but in no way I could not remember from where I know it and what it means.

Boys jumped out of the deck and took our equipment. Several paramedics ran from the stretcher to take Green to the infirmary. I walked over to him. He was asleep despite the ubiquitous noise. I smiled slightly. "Carefully.." I said to the paramedics and took a bag of insulin. I knew I had to protect it. It was too valuable to fall into the wrong hands.

"Geez! You look terrible!" I heard behind me. I turned around. "You too, Cousin .." I said with a smile, but then I added anxiously. "Are you hurt?" Martin actually looked terrible. The whole dirty, in ragged and bloody clothes. "Nah, it's not my blood .." I looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head, "I do not want to talk about it." I nodded in understanding.

"The long way home, huh?"

I sighed. "You have no idea .."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"More or less." I said evasively, nodding at Green. Martin looked in that direction. "Is that him?"

"Yeah .."

"How about Pandora?"

"Secure. We had to withdraw because.." suddenly someone's voice interrupted me. "SO HERE'S MY LITTLE BIRDS!" I heard someone shout loudly at the end of the hangar. I turned around and watched in surprise. It was a woman. I have not ever seen her before. Tall, slim, she walked in our direction as sure, proud step. Her black hair was blowing wind, what gave her a mysterious and menacing aura. I looked at Martin. He smiled a little, I figured that he knew who she was.

She came to us, nodded at Martin and she said, without any preamble. "I hope that you completed the fuel and you do not ruined anything. I have big enough delay." I looked questioningly at Martin. He shook his head slightly, giving me to understand that I should not worry about it. Instead, he smiled, and said pointedly, "Ellen, meet Jash." Following his example, I smiled also, "Hello, Jash." She looked at me with a serious face, examined me up and down and said enigmatically, "So, this is that 'more priority case' than me, huh?"

"What? Sorry.. I don't understand," I replied stunned. Jash narrowed her eyes and said through clenched teeth. "Yeah. Neither do I." It was more than strange. And annoying. I frowned and I again looked at Martin. He gave me the same gesture as before, so I decided not to drill the subject.

"Nice swords," I said evasively, pointing to the blade protruding from behind Jash back.

"These are the katanas."

"Whatever."

"No, it's not." she said, emphasizing every word seriously.

I shrugged. "If you say so." I said diplomatically. I did not want to argue. "You should talk to Suri. She also likes to fight the blade." Jash pursed her lips with a sneer, "No thanks. I'm not interested. I do not have time for talks." She obviated me indifferent. "It was nice to see you again, Marty," she said, and started walking in the direction of landing. "Marty?" I thought, surprised. Martin raised his hand in a gesture of farewell. I felt like stupid. This whole situation was confusing for me. "It was nice to meet you, Jash." I said anyway. "See you soon."

Jash stopped for a moment. Without turning, she said, over her shoulder, "I hope not."

She boarded to helicopter and flew away after a while. I was so stunned that I did not know what to say. "Who the hell was she? What's going on here, Cousin? "I said, confused. Martin shook his head. "Do not worry about it. She has a bad temper, that's all. She was furious, because Connor ordered to send helicopters for you, instead of giving it to her. "

I sighed, "I see.. A strange woman. What is she, exactly?"

"Actually, no one knows exactly. Apart Connor. She is always close to him. Still around. They have some their affairs. Better not ask too much."

"I have not seen her before."

"She does not like to be seen, Cousin."

"I noticed. I guess she does not like me much. But it seems to me that she likes you," I smiled.

Martin smiled as well. "Everybody likes me. I have luck especially to crazy women with swords."

"With katanas." I added with a laugh.

"Right." he laughed too. "God, I'm starving. We will talk later. We have to seriously talk.. in private."

I nodded. "Understood."

Martin put his hand on my shoulder and he walked toward the hallway. After a while he stopped and turned around. "Gee, I'd forgotten.. 'Eagle Squadron' took the eighth hangar. Your vehicles have been parked a little further. And yes.. one more thing. Your boyfriend is looking for you" he added with a sly smile.

"Eagle Squadron.." I thought pensive. "Yes, that's it! Strangely familiar scent this was fuel for fighters.." Only after a while I understood his last words. All red with anger I called out sharply, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Martin laughed, genuinely amused by my reaction. "He says so about himself."

I clenched my teeth angrily, "I'll gonna kill him!"

"You'll have a chance. He will be at the party tonight. He said he reserves the first dance with you. "

I clenched my fists, "Over my dead body!"

"Funny.. He predicted that you will respond in that way. He said it will mean that you agreed."

Martin laughed head off right now. He apparently had a lot of fun. I did not see anything funny here. More. I was furious. "LOUISE! WHERE ARE YOU, CHEEKY STINKER?!"

* * *

_**Author note: **_

_**Jash character was created by my friend Erin Kollar. If you would like to read more about the adventures of Jash "The-Eternal-Heart"  
**_


	21. Louise

Someone said once that if you feel pain, it means you're still alive. He did not mention anything about hunger, although he should. Hunger clearly indicates that you are still alive. But heck you have to first find something to eat, to keep this life as long as possible. Easy to say. Finding something capable of to eat it's quite a challenge, you can believe me. I sat in the canteen and I buried in a plate with a spoon. The soup on my plate was indeterminate appearance, taste and smell. I winced my face and thought with a wry smile "I think the cook deserves to be shot." Overcoming the revulsion I tasted this suspicious 'soup'. I almost vomited. "Yaaah! It's disgusting! Geez! I'm not able to eat it. Gosh, maybe at least I will find here some piece of bread?" I thought and looked around.

My eyes caught a single object. A knife. "No way .." I thought. "It can not be .." I stood up and walked over to the counter, on which lay a knife. Uncertainly I've taken it in your hand. It was perfectly balanced, lightweight knife with a long, sharp blade. Perfect state, great steel. But my attention was caught by the handle, and more precisely, an inscription on it. "STEEL". Yes, it was "that knife". I felt like something squeezing my heart.

Someone entered to the canteen. But I did not have to even turn around to see who it was. I just knew. "He..? Is he here, Cousin?" I asked quietly, trying to hide the emotion in my voice. I heard like Martin sat on a chair. "Nah.. you know him. He appears and disappears soon after. He saved my ass. Hah. Not the first time anyway." he said, and a moment later I heard the sound of spoons hitting the wall." Yaaak! Oh man, that's disgusting! "

I smiled, "Yes, I know.. Like everything here. I guess the chef is hiding against lynching, huh?"

"I wouldn't surprised he did. I would gladly smashed him by myself, too." Martin coughed and spat out saliva. "Anyway, I needed a knife. Steel lent me his own. I was sure that you will recognize it right away."

I nodded. "Yes, I did", I said quietly. I turned the handle. On the other side was hand engraved inscription. "From Birdie. Forever." I felt like my hands are shaking. "Forever" I thought bitterly. "It turned out to be too short .."

Martin seemed to read my mind because he said warmly, "He was very insistent to give back it to him. He even threatened me if I will not do it. Heh, he's freak.."

I sighed heavily. I felt like everything inside me was dying again. "Tell me, Martin. What am I supposed to do? Why does he still hates me? "

"I do not think he hates you."

"He doesn't? Then why is he avoiding me? Why is he acting like I'd not exist for him? Why he ..?

"Ellen.." Martin interrupted me gently. "Sometimes man can not accept certain facts and come to terms with the situation. He can not. Neither are you."

"You speak in riddles, Cousin."

"I mean, it's hard to be first one who break the impasse. It's hard to admit to mistakes, especially for men. You gotta believe me.."

I turned around and looked at him. "But I want to be first, I want to break this, as you call it impasse. But I can not. I can not, because he does not want to come back here."

Martin looked me straight in the eye. "You blame him? He left this place in a rather unpleasant circumstances."

I looked down. "I know. I still remember that day .." I looked thoughtful. I had sixteen years then. Steel was the same age as Derek. My first innocent kiss.. It took a moment I got back with my thoughts to reality. I added quietly. "Derek had nearly killed him.. his own best friend. I still do not get it"

Martin shook his head. "No. You do. You understand it very well. It's you were the reason. Good enough reason in my opinion." I looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No, that's not entirely true. Isn't it?" I looked closely at Martin. "You know something more, do you? Please, tell me Cousin.. " But Martin turned his head and did not answer. "Fine .." I sighed and I turned back to the counter. I touched the knife. "Now everything has changed .." I said quietly. "I've changed myself. I have not seen him for eight years. Eight years, Cousin. If only .." I sighed and whispered "I'd give anything to see him again."

"You say it and you got it!" I heard a loud cry. I knew that voice. Unfortunately, all too well. And in addition this vote does not mean anything good. Nothing good for me. That was the last person that I wanted to see at the moment. "Louise .." I said flatly, without turning. I heard laughter and the sound of footsteps. Louise stood behind me. "Yes, it's me, baby. How did you know?"

I clenched my teeth. If anywhere was someone who pissed me to the limit, it was just Louise. "The food is like disaster from the moment you're here," I said. He laughed heartily. I never understood what exactly makes him so happy while I was furious. "It's because of my aura, sweetie."

"Rather because of your stench. Just do world a favor and take a bath sometimes."

"Next year, I promise." He stepped forward, took me by the shoulders, leaned over and said, "Did you miss me?" I shuddered violently. I pushed him away and turned. I narrowed my eyes and said, dryly. "Yeah, I do. Like for diarrhea."

He stepped back a few steps, cocked his head and winked in the direction of Martin. "Charming as always, isn't she?" Martin did not respond, but he seemed to have fun. Men's solidarity is scaring me sometimes. But he was right. I always have treated him in this 'uncomfortable' way. Unfairly? Possibly. Louise was a good soldier, a great pilot and a faithful comrade. But at the same time he was terribly self-righteous, annoying and importunate. He decided he'd be my boyfriend, and, to my misfortune, he was terribly stubborn about this matter. Half of the female part of our base hated me because of his intensive interest in my person. The irony of fate. I'd give anything just to he left me alone. That's why I was doing everything to discourage him. So far, to no avail.

My other line of defense was to avoid his presence as often as possible. This time also I decided to just go out. "I'll go see how Green feels. If you need me, I'll be in the infirmary," I said to Martin, while dodging Louis. However, my tactics failed this time too, because Louise went after me. Fortunately, Martin decided it was time to intervene, because he called to us, "Hey Joe, I heard you got a new machine. This toy is impressive." Louise stopped. He turned to Martin and he looked in my direction, uncertain what to do. Finally, he decided to stay here. "See you at the party, Ellen." he said in my direction and sat next to Martin. "Yeah. Dude, I'm telling you, this is a real torpedo in the air.." Martin looked at me and smiled. I also smiled and nodded gratefully. Good to know that I can count on the support, in all circumstances.

I turned and started toward the clinic. Meanwhile I planned how to once and for all get rid of Louis out of my life. "Yes, see you at the party, Louise.. I guarantee that you will not never forget this day."


	22. Resistance Breaking Point

"How are you feeling, Nathan?" I asked, standing at the door of the infirmary. Green sat on the bed. At the sound of my voice quivered and turned to me. "Better, thanks. Though I've been better," said a hoarse voice. He rose to his feet and began to wear a shirt. "Who is she?" I asked, looking at the pendant around his neck. Green quickly put the pendant under clothing. "Her name is Nadia. She is my fiancee" he said after a moment's hesitation.

"She's pretty. Where is she now?"

Green turned his back on me. He sat down on the bed and started to wear shoes. "She was in Torrino Base., Where I saw her for the last time .."

I did not know what to say. Torrino base was destroyed three weeks ago. Completely. After the bombing of Skynet, a few escaped were killed by the Red Spiders. There were no survivors. I dropped my head sadly and I said quietly, "I'm sorry, Nathan. This place .."

"She's alive!" Green stopped abruptly and turned to me with fire in his eyes. "I know that. She's alive. I will find her.." I nodded silently. Everyone has the right to hope, even if hopeless. Hope was the only thing for which it was worth it to live in this world. Only that kept people alive. I reached out and gave him a box of insulin. "Your insulin, I preserved it for you." Green grabbed the box without a word, and looked inside. I frowned and said reproachfully, "I am not a thief.."

He raised his head and looked at me "I'm sorry. Forgive me, it's out of habit. You see.. This box .. This is all my life. No offense?"

I nodded, "No taken". He smiled, put the box in a bag and put coat. "Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously.

"To sightseeing."

"You'd better not stray too much. I want to keep an eye on you"

"I still don't trust me, do you?"

"I would not want to Tariq appeared here. Follow you .."

"I told you that I'm not a Spider."

I crossed my arms. "Neither a Soldier." Green shook his head sadly. "You're unfair, Ellen. You have judged me, even though you know nothing about me." He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked slowly down the hall. I watched him a long time, thinking about his last words.

* * *

I shuddered when someone suddenly put his hand on my shoulder. "He was a soldier, Cousin." Martin looked at me meaningfully and went to the next room. "You're kidding," I said and went follow him. Martin walked in, sat down in his chair, threw his feet on the table and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Nope. It's true. I checked his files. He was a soldier in the Russian army. He was even an officer, but during the last job he killed his commander, and he has been degraded. They arrested him, but he escaped. He is officially recognized as a deserter. Cute, huh?" Martin looked at me and winked. "Interesting guy."

I stood at the table, undecided. "He saved our lives," I said, in part, to his defense, in part, to my own. Martin reached out his hand and pointed his finger at me "Good point. Therefore, I decided that he will join to your team." I looked at him indignantly, but he would not let me get a word. "Noooo! Not even one word. Don't protest, Cousin. It's you brought this guy here, and you are responsible for him. Is that clear?" I reluctantly nodded my head, and I sat resigned. "Yeah .."

"Good." Martin smiled meaningfully. "Besides, he fits there. You have to admit, Cousin, that you attract to yourself specific company." I looked at him sullenly. "So?"

"Sooo.." he dragged the last word, and added with a smile. "Your team is beginning to be famous. People in our base start call you 'Ghosts' "

I smiled wryly, unsure if it was a rebuke or mockery. "How cute.. Why, because we can appear suddenly and disappear without a trace?"

"Naah .." Martin began to swing back in his chair. "Rather because of you ought to be dead." Suddenly he stopped swinging, took his feet off the table, sat down normally and looked at me meaningfully. "All of you." His face was stern and unapproachable, his eyes cold and piercing through. I felt uneasy. Something was telling me that it won't be nice talk. I lowered my head and said quietly, not looking him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"What the hell was happened there, Cousin?"

I felt mislaid, like a child who has done something wrong, and now he has to explain himself before demanding and strict father. "We were attacked.." I began uncertainly, but Martin stopped me suddenly, striking his hand on the table. I almost jumped on a chair in surprise. "No, Goddamnet! I ask about you! WHAT WAS THAT?" Martin was dangerous when he was angry. I've seen it in different similar situations, and he never lost his temper or control for no reason. But when he became angry at last, he could be really scary. And now, for the first time in my life, he was really angry at me. I did not know what to say. I managed only to utter a few words, "I do not understand .."

"Do you?" Martin stopped me again. "I've talked to your people. Apparently, you ordered them to fight, knowing that you have no chance of winning. Several people against the whole army! You have told them to stay at the positions and fight, even though they reported no ammo!" I lowered my head down. I knew what he has talked about, and that he was right. I could not find anything to defend myself. Martin took my silence as an admission of guilt and continued his allegations. "It was a kind of madness, Cousin. You have not had any chance. You know that. But instead of the order to retreat and withdraw your people, you told them to fight on! It was not only irresponsible, but also stupid, Major." Martin stood up and began to pace the room. Anger almost exploded him from the inside. I felt not only stupid, but just awful. I felt that I disappointed him and the feeling was worse than any punishment that I could receive.

After a few minutes, Martin calmed down a bit. He returned to the table, wiped the sweat from his forehead, sighed and said reproachfully, "Damn, Birdie. I can not afford to one of my best soldiers and commanders showed signs of madness and self-destruction. This is not acceptable that the commander posed a threat to himself and everyone around him. You know that. And what do you think I should to do now? Say something, damn it! "

I felt like something snapped inside me. I looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I. .. I do not know what was that, Cousin. I do not know what happened or why.. I just.. I just was not myself. Something inside me.. some voice.. a voice that told me to fight to the end. No matter what. It was like a fever. Like fire. I almost burned down. It was like a compulsion, something has told me to do so.. I know that I should not listen. Fortunately, I came to my senses in time." I wiped my tears and added a firmer voice "I'm not going to excuse myself. My behavior was inexcusable. I.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that I failed you .."

Martin shook his head slowly and put his hand on my hand "Cousin, cousin, cousin.." He thought for a while and said warmly "Maybe it is too early yet? Maybe you shouldn't go back to the service already? Maybe you need take a rest?"

"NO!" I screamed in horror in his eyes. "No, please.. I have rested enough." I added more calmly, looking at him pleadingly. "Please do not isolate me again.."

He pointed his finger at me. "Alright. But if .."

"This will never happen again, I promise" I assured honestly. He nodded, took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes "I believe you. Watch yourself, Ellen. I need you.."

"Thank you, Cousin." I said full of grateful. Martin nodded his head and smiled slightly. We sat in silence for a while. I was grateful, but something bothered me. I felt that it was not the end of the conversation yet. I looked at Martin. "Cousin? It was not what you wanted to talk to me about, am I right?" He sighed heavily and got up from the table. "Nope, it wasn't." I felt like something cold trickle down my neck. I had a very bad feeling about this. Martin looked out into the hallway, he looked carefully and closed the door. He turned to me and said simply 'Lullaby'. "

* * *

The sound of that name froze the blood in my veins. "My God .. There are new infections?" I asked in horror. Martin sat down to the table, leaned over to me and lowered his voice. "Fortunately not. But I am concerned about something else. I got a direct order from headquarters to immediately destroy the information, data and samples.. everything that is related to Lullaby. It was a priority to immediately enforceable." I frowned. "It does not make sense. Why? Who gave that order?" Martin frowned and smiled wryly. "Guess." I gritted my teeth. "Stevensson, right?" Martin nodded. "Son of a bitch!" I said through clenched teeth. Stevensson was a high-ranking general, but at the same time he was the most hated member of the command. Soldiers hated him because he made a lot of swindles, and he was responsible for all of the failed missions with the most casualties. "What this asshole scheming this time?"

"I told ya. Destroy everything we know about Lullaby."

"Have you done this?" I asked, surprised and worried. Martin looked at me indignantly. "Are you kidding? I've got a clear, direct order from my supervisor! Of course I have! "He said reproachfully, and then added, winking at me eye." Officially. "I smiled. I could have guessed that. But the situation was serious. Then something occurred to me. However, this idea was neither answer nor the solution. Instead, it was terrifying, and worse - was likely. "Martin, maybe we were wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. We have assumed in advance that Lullaby, was carried out by Skynet. But what if it's not true? If it was the idea of humans? Even more.. maybe even Resistance?" Martin looked at me gravely in his eyes. "This .. is possible .." said after a moment a sepulchral voice. His answer, and that he accepted my theory so quickly, surprised me a little. Apparently he suspected it before. "And you know what that means? This is betrayal, Birdie. Betrayal inside the Resistance."

I looked at him in horror. The word 'betrayal' was like a knife in the back. "But .. but I do not understand why? For what? For what purpose?" I could not come to terms with this situation.

"New chemical weapons?"

"But for what? In fight against Skynet computer virus would be more useful than biological. And why are they wanted to destroy the results and did not try to get them back? "

"I do not know. We do not know their plans. Maybe they want to cover their tracks? Maybe it was just an accident? Or it was a dead end and now plan the next step? One thing is certain. Whatever they are planning, we have to stop them. We have the advantage, but.. " Martin paused and looked at me dead serious "They can not find out the truth about you. They can not find out that anyone had survived.. Never. This is the most important. Whatever they were trying to do then, you can be the solution that they are looking for. We can not allow you to get into their hands. You know what I mean? "

I nodded. I knew, even too much. I was feeling mislaid and confused. I was hoping this nightmare was over. Meanwhile this was only the beginning. I was feeling torn internally. World, untill now so clear and obvious, suddenly starts to change into a swamp. A labyrinth, in which we do not know who the enemy is and who the true ally. Skynet, so far the only real and true enemy, now ceased to be the only threat. New enemy is lurking in the shadows. Close, just next. Perhaps an even among people we know and trust. This awareness ruining the existing order, a feeling of security. This submits into doubt the sense of everything what we believed in and what we fought for. This destroys hope.

Our hope.. That thought froze me to the bone. "Cousin.. What if..? If Connor knows about this? If he's one of them?" I asked in horror. Martin looked at me intently. In his eyes I saw the same pain and despair like my own. He took my hand and said words which sounded ominously, "Then we are doomed."


End file.
